My Saving Grace
by furry j fox
Summary: A tormented soul collides with destiny and someone that is much needed enters his life. This is the just the begining of the day Jacob decides to take his life.Will he conquer his demons and learn to love or will it all end in darkness? RenamonXJacob.
1. The Decision

My Saving Grace

My Saving Grace

Hi, my name is Furry J Fox and I am 17 years of age. This my first attempt at an epic story. This is an adult fiction story so expect things like romance, violence, and other stuff.

Oh! Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon (though I wish I at the very least that I own Renamon) nor do I have any affiliation to Bandai or TOEI. I do however own Blade Renamon. Now on with the story.

Chapter 1: The Decision

It was raining outside again today. It had been like that for the past four days; Jacob sighed. To everyone around him it seemed that he was just bored. The truth was that he was sad. Sad with always being teased and verbally abused by the people he was forced to call "friends." He was angry with everyone in his life for always treating him like shit.

He was always told to look on the bright side of things. He was trying to do just that, but he was failing miserably. All he could do is get into his bed and cry. He was in a state of depression and no one seemed to even notice the tears in his eyes or the ones dried on his face. It was in this moment that Jacob realized what he would have to do to escape the pain of the world around him.

"I'm going to kill myself."

That was my first chapter. I hope you will keep reading and send me any comments. I am also looking to add more characters to this story later so if you would like to be in the story please let me know. Check out my Digimon RP forum and feel free to join.


	2. Final Goodbyes and Falling Stars

My Saving Grace

Chapter 2: Final Goodbyes and Falling Stars

The next day, Jacob went into town looking for the tallest building. What he found was the 23 story Baxter building, which was also right in the middle of the town. "This will do nicely," Jacob said. Jacob soon left town and went home to write his final goodbye letter.

_Dear Mom and Dad,I am writing this letter to you to tell you that I am sick and tired with trying to deal with the pain in my heart. I cannot stand it anymore! Anything would be better than this pain and if that means I have to die in order to be rid of it, so be it. I am sorry but I think things would be better for you, me, and everyone else. Goodbye._

"Done, huh, what is that?" Jacob said as he looked up and out of his window. It looked like a falling star and it was heading towards the center of town. "The Baxter Building," he shouted. Jacob got up and placed the farewell letter on the nightstand next to his bed and made a mad dash out to his car and was gone before you could say "What in the hell?" he was heading for the "jump site."

I know that this was a short chapter the first couple of them are going to be but then they get really long so please be patient. Please send any comments you have and i am still looking for characters to add to my story so if u have any ideas please send them.

Check out my Digimon RP forum and see if you would like to rp with me and some friends.


	3. The Egg?

My Saving Grace

Chapter 3: The Egg?

During the drive to the Baxter building, Jacob was trying to keep an eye on the so-called "falling star" that was rapidly descending from the sky. As he neared his destination, the "star" came into view. As Jacob's eyes followed the falling object, he saw what looked like a…an egg!? "That's not possible; eggs don't just fall out of the sky!" Jacob said.

Just then, the egg crash-landed on the roof of the Baxter building causing all of the 23-story building's windows to shatter. Jacob slammed on his brakes and barely avoided getting his car showered in a hailstorm of glass shrapnel. "What…in the FUCKING HELL WAS THAT THING? Well, if I am going to find out I had better do it quickly."

Shortest chapter there will be. Period. (I hate writing short things so this one pained me. Shortness to me means one of two things. 1.Lack of ideas. aka writers block. or 2.Poor planning on story development. I hit 1 on the head with this one.) Any and all comments are helpful as usual. I am still looking for characters to add so please send ideas if you have them.


	4. A New Beginning

My Saving Grace

Chapter 4: A New Beginning

Jacob walked through the front doors, quite literally, (No glass anymore, remember?) and started his climb up to the roof of the building. (23 stories of stairs later) "God Damn, I hate stairs!" As he opened the door to the roof, his mind could not believe what he saw. It was indeed an egg and even more amazing was the fact that there was not a single crack in it.

Whether or not he knew it, something or someone out there was giving him a choice. A chance to change his destiny. What Jacob did next even stunned him, he got down on his knees and looked up into the sky and whispered "Thank You."

As he went to grab the egg, something started to shine very brightly inside his coat pocket. Jacob reached into his coat and pulled out what was shining. The light started to dim and what used to be his old digital camera was a strange looking device with what looked like a card reading slot on one side a small screen in the center.

Currently the thing was beeping like crazy and pointing towards the egg in front of him. "What in the world is going on?" He picked up the egg and this time the egg began to glow bright white light. (Pardon the small tongue twister) Jacob almost dropped the egg out of fright but didn't. Then it began to crack and soon enough there wasn't any egg left. In its place was a little ball of fluff and fur with a tail and fox-like ears.

At this moment Jacob was having one of those what the fuck moments. "Hi, my name is Viximon, nice to meet you!" Right then and there Jacob fainted from the shock of all the events that had happened that night. "What, did I say something wrong? Huh, he's asleep. Oh well," said Viximon. Viximon went up next to her new tamer, snuggled up to him and went to sleep.

Please send any comments and ideas that you might have about the story.

I now have a soundtrack to go with chapters one through twelve. If you wish to listen to it, go to my homepage and click on the playlist labeled My Saving Grace soundtrack part one.


	5. Naming a Ball of Fur

My Saving Grace

Chapter 5: Naming a Ball of Fur

"Wakie, wakie mister, ummm, what was your name again?" said Viximon.

"Aw…what the hell hit me?" Jacob said tiredly. He then realized that that there was someone or something bouncing up and down on his stomach lightly. Soon the events of the previous night hit him like a train to a car and he realized that he wasn't dreaming or going crazy. "You're real? I'm not going crazy am I?" said Jacob.

"Nope, I'm real as can be, just like you," said Viximon.

"Who, no, what are you?"

"I'm Viximon and I'm a Digimon."

"A what?!" gasped Jacob.

"You heard me, I'm a Digimon." _Well at least I know what this thing this but I still don't know its name. _"Ok, can you tell me your name?" Jacob said politely.

"How many times am I going to have to repeat myself? The name is Viximon."

"No, that's not what I meant. What I mean is do you go by a specific name, like Rosie or Nicole or something?"

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

_Aw, this going to be difficult. _"Ok, let's try this; I have a name, its Jacob. This gives me a unique identity that no one else has. Don't you have something like that?"

"Nope, I've only been called Viximon and there bunches of me that aren't me," Viximon giggled, "This name thing does sound fun though so I'll give it a try."

"Then come here and let me get a good look at you," said Jacob. Viximon hopped over to Jacob and jumped up into his arms.

"Your arms feel strong yet gentle at the same time; it feels nice." Viximon said.

"Um, thanks," was all Jacob could say. Jacob then realized that this Digimon, his Digimon, was a girl, one who was playful and nice, not to mention naïve. As Jacob looked at Viximon, the most outstanding feature was her baby blue eyes. "Those eyes," was all Jacob could manage to speak without getting lost for words.

"What about my eyes, Jacob?" asked Viximon.

"They're so beautiful, so kind and clear and vivid like they are about to tell me everything about you!" Jacob said.

"Thank you," Viximon said as she blushed.

"I think I know the perfect name for you; from now on your name is Vivi because those eyes are so vivid and tell me all about your personality," he said.

"Vivi, I like how it sounds; ok from now on my name is Vivi. I do have one question though," Vivi said.

"And what would that be Vivi?" asked Jacob.

"Do you have anything to eat?" she said as her tiny tummy made what was clearly a growl for food.

All Jacob could do was stand there, look at her, and smile as he said "Come on, let's go home and get you something to eat."

"Home?" she said.

Please keep reading and sending me any of your opinions or ideas on and about the story. This includes any ideas for future characters. I currently have two people that i am adding characters for sometime later in the story. The first one is for my number one supporter and the one who encouraged me to keep writing this story, Blonde-Eko. The second person is beta reader, Eriisu, for without her guidance and mastery of grammer and vocabulary this story would very well be lost in darkness. I plan on working them into the story somewhere around chapter 14 and 15. Thank you very much both of you!

I now have a soundtrack that goes with chapter's one through twelve. If you wish to listen to it, go to my homepage and click on the playlist labeled My Saving Grace soundtrack part one.


	6. Life is Never Boring

My Saving Grace

I know that Renamon in the tv show is portrayed as a wall of emotion equal to a brick **but** MY Renamon is going to be playful and sweet and if you have a problem with that then please email me about it.

Chapter 6: Life is Never Boring

"Oh my God," were the only words that came out of Jacob's mouth as he watched Vivi eat. The little ball of fur that was his Vivi had already eaten half a pizza, a chicken sandwich, a whole bag of potato chips, and two Hershey chocolate bars as well as drank three and half bottles of soda. Right now, his mind was screaming, "Where the Fuck is she putting all of that?" He was soon snapped back into what he still could hardly believe was reality when all of a sudden he heard one of the longest and loudest belches in his life. What he heard next made him laugh.

"Hic, excuse me," she said while giggling. "Oh, I don't feel so good," Vivi groaned.

"Are you alright Vivi, you don't look well" asked a concerned Jacob. This little ball of fur was the first real joy in his life and here she was looking like she was about to pass out. Jacob went to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and looked for some antacid, found some, and went back to Vivi only to find her puking and moaning. "Are you ok Vivi; here take this, it should help calm down your stomach," Jacob said hoping that she would get better.

"Oh, ok," she said before she swallowed the antacid tablet. Within five minutes, the ill looking expression that was on her tiny adorable mug was gone and in its place was her smile and this alone helped make Jacob feel better. Vivi saw this and sensed that her tamer was feeling a little uneasy. "Jacob, would you hold me?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure Vivi, I just want you to feel better ok. And promise me you won't eat yourself sick like this ever again ok." He went over to Vivi, picked her up of the bed, cradled her firmly yet gently in his arms, and sat down on the bed with the one and only thing that he truly cared for in the world, his Vivi.

_Mmm, I don't know why but I feel safe in his arms, as if no harm can come to me while I'm with him._ Vivi thought as she snuggled closer into his arms and his chest and started to hear a rising heart beat. She looked into his eyes and saw the happiness in them as well as the love for her that was taking shape. Just then, the strange device began to beep and the electronics in his room started to go off. "Oh, Jacob, I feel all tingly all over, huh."

"Vivi, are you alright; please be alright, you just got here and I don't want you to leave, please don't be hurt. You make me feel whole; you fill the void that was in heart. Just please, please tell me you will be ok. Please Vivi; I NEED you in my life."

A bright light began to envelop Vivi and before his very eyes, she began to change her shape. Her little round body became tall and slender, her tail grew fluffier, and her ears were a little longer than before, she now had the adorable face of a fox, an increase in white fur on her chest, but most noticeable was the fact that she now had legs. Soon she stopped glowing and she noticed the tears in her tamer's eyes.

"What's wrong Jacob; I'm still here, I'm not going anywhere, so please tell me what is wrong," she asked.

"You are the first one in my entire life to ask what is wrong and it just makes me realize that I finally have someone in my life to care for and cares for me in return. The tears I cry aren't that of sadness but of joy and I have you to thank. Thank you Vivi." Jacob happily cried.

As she looked into the eyes of the teen before her see saw the pain that he had gone through in his life and it saddened her to see him like this. Yet she saw the strength that those troubles gave him and somewhat admired it. This boy who she barely knew, this boy who was her tamer, was crying, saying that the tears he sheds were those of joy and that they were being shed because of her, had said that he needed her in his life.

_This boy, my tamer, cares, no loves me and I think that I might have the same feelings for him. _"Jacob?" Vivi asked.

"Yes, Vivi?" he said softly.

"Do I really mean that much to you?" she asked somewhat awkwardly.

"Vivi, you mean more to me than everyone in the whole world put together, so much so that I would gladly give my life up if it meant that you lived." Jacob said lovingly to Vivi while looking into her baby blue eyes.

"That's all I needed to know; now come here so I can show you how much you mean to me," she said seductively.

"Oh Vivi, I love you," was the only thing that Jacob could say before Vivi pulled him into an embrace of the love between the two as they shared their first kiss and fell asleep, face to face, in each other's loving arms and dreamt only of the other.

Please send me any comments (good or bad) and i promise that they will be read and taken to heart. With that said please email me if you wish to be in the story to get the info i need from you. Thanks!

I now have a soundtrack that goes with chapter's 1 through 12. It is located at my homepage. Look for the the playlist My Saving Grace soundtrack part one.


	7. Some Questions, My Love

My Saving Grace

Chapter 7: Some Questions, My Love

Jacob woke up first the following morning to his love, Vivi, having her fluffy arms wrapped around his upper back and his head caressing her velvety soft chest fur. He just laid there fearful that if he moved this moment of happiness would end. Soon however she woke up to the gentle touch of his face against her chest fur.

"Ah, good morning my love. What did you dream about after falling asleep last night?" she asked.

"Only of you my sweet little fox, only of you." Jacob answered. "Um, Vivi," he stumbled in saying," I was wondering if you could answer a few things for me," said Jacob.

"I'll do my best, honey, "she said.

"Do you happen to know what this-" he held up the strange device that had already made two incredible changes in his life- "is," he said. "If I remember the legends right, then that is what we call a Digivice," she politely quipped.

"Digivice, huh? Okay, that's one question down, only about a hundred more to go," Jacob said sarcastically.

(About an hour and a half and a hundred questions later.)

"So, you're telling me that this Digivice is something that helps you become stronger by something called digivolution or by swiping cards through it," he said.

"Uh huh," she said.

"And by having this device I have been chosen to protect the world-" Jacob tried to clarify.

"Worlds, yours and the digital world," she said.

"-okay, worlds, from any form of darkness that may arise; all while trying to keep rouge Digimon in check and their existence a secret."

"Yup," she said with a slight giggle about her.

"Well life certainly has gotten better for me because I'm looking forward this adventure but is there anything else that I should be aware of, Vivi?" he asked.

She wanted to cheer him up after everything that had just been dumped on him in the span of two days. "As a matter of fact there is," she said as she walked up to him and purred sweetly in his ear, "I love it when you hold me like you did this morning and the way you kissed me last night." She started to lightly rub her paw into his cheek, which made him smile. He started to rub her tummy feeling how soft the fur there was. The tummy tickling only made Vivi purr and giggle even more.

Their moment of passion was sadly interrupted when they heard each other's stomachs growl from hunger. They just looked at each other, laughed, and then left to go get something to eat.

Any comments and such is much appreciated because whether you know it or not i do rely on you as the reader to help make the story better so you do have a say in how this story turns out. Any requests to be in the story can be sent to my email address . Thanks!

Come on over to my forums and check out the digimon rp forum that i have going.

I now have a soundtrack that goes with chapter's 1 - 12. It is on my homepage, look for the playlist My Saving Grace soundtrack part one.


	8. The First Encounter

My Saving Grace

(I know title is probably overused but it does fit!)

Chapter 8: The First Encounter

As Jacob walked down the street with Vivi by his side, he noticed the crowd up ahead and immediately recognized them as the neighborhoods so-called "security squad"; when all they really were was a bunch of thugs.

Vivi sensed his hesitation to keep walking when she too noticed what he was looking at and had to ask "What is the problem?"

"I would just rather avoid them, I have a tendency to end up bruised whenever I run into them," he said rather ashamed.

"You're telling me that these jerks beat you to a pulp and live practically right next door and no one does anything about their behavior," she said with a look of surprise and anger on her face.

"That about sums it up, yeah," he replied. "Well, I guess we will just have to teach them not to mess with you from now on," she said with a slightly evil grin on her face. Jacob realized what she meant and was about to plead with her not to but it was too late. Vivi was already tapping on the shoulder of one of the thugs. "Hey fuckfaces, don't you ever dare hurt my man again," Vivi said before completely decking the first and second thug before they even had a chance to see who called them fuckfaces.

Jacob ran up to where the thugs were to find the unconscious bodies of two thugs with very recent fist marks on their faces but no other signs of injury. _Damn she is fast and powerful to be able to deck these two that quickly._

"So you have one now?" the thug said unimpressed.

"You mean you know about Digimon!" both Jacob and Vivi said with shock.

Vivi could sense the approaching danger and it scared her slightly. "Jacob do you have those cards I told you about?" she asked.

He was one step ahead of her and already had his digivice and cards out and was ready for a fight. "After everything you told me, of course I have them and I'm already way ahead of you, Vivi," he said with a grin on his face.

_Payback time ass wipe. _"You ready, Vivi?" asked Jacob.

"BlackAgumon, time to have some fun," the thug said.

"**Digi-modify: Dark Digivolution, Activate!" **the thug shouted. **"BlackAgumon Dark Digivolve to BlackGeoGreymon!"**

_Oh, shit, I forgot to explain how to use the cards, _Vivi thought.

"**Digi-modify: Blades of the Assassin, Activate!" **Jacob shouted as he swiped the one of the cards through his digivice.

_How did he know to do that?_ Vivi asked herself.

"**Renamon Digivolve to Blade Renamon!**"

Vivi still looked the same with a few exceptions. One of them being that she now had chain-mail on as well as a sword and dagger strapped to her hip on a leather belt. Also her rare blue yin and yang gloves were gone and instead there were bluish colored metal gauntlets that had what appeared to be retractable blades attached to the underside of them. On the gauntlets were the yin and yang symbol and what appeared to be an engraved picture of a cross made up of a sword and dagger. Vivi felt the power of this form and knew that no matter what tricks this fuckface had up his sleeve that he would fail in defeating them.

_Damn she looks like a crusader or a, a… _"An assassin," he said out loud with a smile on his face, "Vivi, do your thing," was all Jacob said. The Digimon before them started to direct his attention to them as he started to attack.

"**Dark Horn Impulse!" **BlackGeoGreymon yelled as he lowered his head and charged. Vivi just stood there and waited for him to get closer before shouting "**Assassin's Mirage"**! She appeared to make exact copies of herself. This stopped the large dark dinosaur in his tracks as he could not tell which Blade Renamon was the real one.

This gave Vivi the opening she needed to finish this battle with a little flare. Vivi and her "Mirages" looked at each other and nodded and they moved in to position. Mirage 1 leapt up and attacked using her sword and dagger. **"Full Crescent Slice!" **Mirage 2 followed up number one's attack with a frontal barrage from the blades on her gauntlets. **"Assassin's Barrage!"**

Unknown to BlackGeoGreymon, the real Vivi had teleported behind him and was now in position to deliver the final blow. With a grace all her own, she leapt high into the air and descended silently and stuck her blade true into his neck. **"Assassin's Fury!" **and with that BlackGeoGreymon was no more and the thug's digivice shattered into a million pieces.

Jacob was amazed at how quickly Vivi moved and was simply awestruck at the power and grace she put behind each attack. She began to glow but instead of reverting to her rookie level, she became Viximon again. Seeing this Jacob went over to where she was, picked her up, and let her have a well-deserved rest in his arms. "You were amazing out there, Vivi," was the only thing could say to her.

Then he heard her tummy growl; she turned to him with the funniest smile on her face and said, "I'm really hungry; can we please get something to eat now Jacob?"

"After that fight as well as what just did for me, you can have anything you want sweetie," he said before continuing down the same street as if nothing had happened leaving the defeated thug with an astonished look on his face and starting to break into tears.

For those of you that figured out how and where I got my idea for Blade Renamon, congrats, you don't have to wear a dunce cap. Everyone else, I pity you. As usual please send me any comments that you have and i promise to get back to you as soon as i can. Requests to be in the story can be sent to my inbox at Thanks!

I now have a soundtrack for chapter's 1 - 12. It is on my homepage under the name My Saving Grace soundtrack part one.


	9. Major Munchies

My Saving Grace

Chapter 9: Major Munchies

Go ahead and laugh. I did when i realized that i actually wrote this chapter out on paper on April 20. Ironic yet funny isn't it.

They arrived at a little Japanese restaurant a few blocks from Jacob's house. Jacob knew that the family that ran the restaurant believed the folktales of their heritage and had a feeling that walking in with Vivi in his arms would not stir up any kind of suspicion or questions. "Hey Vivi, your technically a fox or kitsune, right?" he said wanting to make sure.

"Besides also being a Digimon? Yeah, silly, of course I am; why do you ask, sweetie?" she replied.

"Because, I think this is one place you be yourself and not have to be invisible to everyone," he said.

She looked at him uneasily and was not sure about going into the strange place in front of her. Jacob saw her hesitation and wanted to reassure her. "Vivi, I would never intentionally put you in any kind of danger so please trust me when I say that I really think that this restaurant is a place you can be yourself, ok?" He brought her up to his face, looked into her eyes, and kissed her on her tiny furry cheek.

This made her squeal with delight and eased her nervousness and besides that, her stomach was starting to get the better of her. "Mmm, I love your kisses; that made feel a lot better, thanks." Vivi said with a small purr to her voice.

"Anytime, sweetie; now let's get something to eat shall we?" he said. And with that, they went in to the restaurant.

"Hello, welcome to the Great Wall, how many people do you have in your party?" Mrs. Wong asked not noticing the living lump of fur that was in Jacob's arms.

"Two please." Jacob said.

"How long do you expect the other member of your party to be?" Mrs. Wong asked politely.

"You don't have to wait she is already here." Jacob said as he held Vivi up and Vivi smiled at her.

"A kitsune!" she gasped. She composed herself and said "Ok, please follow me," was all Mrs. Wong said as she lead them to a table away from everyone else in the restaurant and seated them and gave them both menus and left without another word.

"Are you sure that this was a good idea honey?" Vivi said with a worried tone in her voice.

"Sweetie, I promised you that no matter what no harm would come to you and that is a promise that I intend to keep no matter what it takes," he said.

The truth was that after the way Mrs. Wong had reacted to Vivi, he was starting to become worried and was beginning to question whether this _was_ a good idea but did not want to worry his love anymore than she already was.

Then a elderly man walked up to them, looked first at Jacob, who he recognized, and then looked at Vivi who was on the table in front of Jacob near his chest and was currently backing up into his chest.

"Don't worry, you are among friends here. Now, do you know what you want to order?" the elderly man said.

Vivi could not understand why this man was acting so calm while the woman from earlier had been so freaked out at the sight of her and she wanted to know. "Excuse me sir but don't you find me even the slightest bit out of place here?" she said with a little bit of temper in her tone.

Jacob was stunned at Vivi's tone towards the man even though it was a reasonable question but before he could tell her off the elderly man interjected and said, "No, I don't because you little lady are not the first kitsune I've seen. In fact, you are not the only fox spirit here. That woman you saw earlier, my wife, is really a kitsune that can take human form. Anyway, do you happen to know what you would like to eat?" asked Mr. Wong.

"What?" said both Vivi and Jacob with shock.

"Just stick around for about another fifteen minutes for closing time and we can talk after everyone else has left." Wong said.

"Um, okay, but can you bring Vivi here something to eat? Her stomach is really starting to get loud and she really deserves something after what she did today." "Sure, I'll bring her something special," said Wong.

(After the restaurant closing time and everyone has left.)

Mr. and Mrs. Wong came out of the kitchen with several trays of food for all four of them. "FOOD!" was all Vivi said before literally jumping up and diving face first into the huge plate of chicken fried rice in the center of the table, sending food flying every direction and splattering the faces of three unlucky people. All Vivi could do was smile with a goofy grin on her face trying to suppress an oncoming giggle fit and continue to satisfy her stomach.

The three unfortunate victims of this food fling could not help but laugh at her behavior and quickly forgot about the mess she had made. (About forty-five minutes later, after all four have eaten and the mess made by Vivi is cleaned up. Also Vivi is now back in her rookie form, Renamon.) "Thank you for food Mr. and Mrs. Wong, it was delicious; and sorry about the mess Vivi made early." Jacob said with politeness.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I don't know what came over me." Vivi said rather embarrassed with the way she had behaved earlier.

"Hey, you're a growing girl and you were hungry; besides no harm no foul. I would like to know something though," said Mr. Wong.

"And what would that be?" Vivi innocently asked.

"You have the appearance and traits of a true kitsune yet still I sense that you are not truly a fox spirit but something else; why is that?" asked Mrs. Wong.

All Vivi could do was tell the truth and hoped that it would work out for the best. "You are right, while I certainly have the appearance and traits of a fox spirit I'm not truly a kitsune," she said.

"Then what exactly are you and what does Jacob have to do with you?" said Mr. Wong.

This time it was Jacob who answered the question. "She is a Digimon and my connection with her is that she is my…well let's just say partner isn't exactly the right word because she is more than that to me," Jacob said with a calmness that he had not known was in him.

Vivi looked at him at him with a look of love in her eyes at what he had just said and was about to say something but held her tongue because what she wanted to say was something private.

"A what?" said both Mr. and Mrs. Wong.

"It is very hard to explain and I don't even fully get it yet, so please don't ask me to explain," said Jacob.

"Very well we won't pester you for explanations. There is something else though that I sense but it is coming from you, Jacob. It feels like something deep within you is stirring and trying desperately to break free. It feels like pure hatred that has been there since birth and it has awoken. I feel it only slightly but it scares my none the less," said a spooked Mrs. Wong.

Jacob was stunned by what Mrs. Wong had just said because though it was true that when he was angry he showed it in a very bad way but he had not been angry since Vivi's entrance into his life. Vivi wanted to change the subject so she asked the elderly couple, "Mr. Wong you said that your wife here is a kitsune; is it true?" she said eagerness.

Sure enough, right before her eyes Mrs. Wong began to spout fur and a tail and became a kitsune right there on the spot. "I only have one other question to ask; how long have you two been married?" she had asked hoping to find out if what she had heard in folktales to be true.

"My, I've lost count; how many would you say honey?" said Mr. Wong. "Maybe two hundred, three hundred years or so."

Jacob's jaw was agape with shock thinking how the hell a normal person lives that long and then realized that Mrs. Wong was not normal and that probably had some kind of effect on Mr. Wong age.

Vivi looked up to check the clock on the wall and saw that it was getting late and that they should be getting home soon. "Jacob, its 7:45; we should probably be heading home soon," she said sweetly.

"Yeah, you're right, we should get going but before we go I need to pay for dinner and any damage that mess might have done," Jacob said.

"No need, consider the meal on the house and don't fret about that mess business anymore, like I said earlier no harm no foul. And do not worry your secrets are safe with us as ours are with you. Now go on, go home." Mr. and Mrs. Wong said. Jacob and Vivi once again thanked them for the meal.

"Now, shall we go home my love?" Jacob asked lovingly. And with that, they left the restaurant and started to head home.

Please send your comment and opinions. I am always looking for requests from people who want to be in the story. Please email me at for details. I would like to thank Eriisu, my beta reader, for helping with editing this chapter as well as all of the other ones.


	10. An Outbreak of Rage

My Saving Grace

This chapter has a sex scene in it so if you don't like that kind of stuff this is your warning. **However** if you do skip this chapter you will more or less be completely lost in the next chapter. Choose your fate!

Chapter 10: An Outbreak of Rage

Jacob and Vivi had left the restaurant and were taking the same path home that they had used to get to the restaurant. As they came upon the spot where the battle earlier that day had taken place they saw that the defeated thug was gone but the other two thugs were still there and that they were still on the ground.

They got closer and saw a horrible sight: the sight of blood all over the ground. The two thugs that Vivi had knocked out had their throats slit open and then had been gutted. They looked up from the two dead bodies and saw a message written in blood on the wooden fence there.

**I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU!**

**I PROMISE YOU THERE WILL BE MORE BLOOD!**

Jacob and Vivi dashed home from the scene and when they got there, they called the police. About an hour later, the cops came to Jacob's house and collected his account of the discovery of the scene. For the most part, he had told them everything with the exception that he never mentioned Vivi. The cops soon left and once again, Jacob and Vivi were alone to be with one another.

"Those two, they're dead because me! What have I done?" she said as she began to cry.

"Vivi, what makes you think that those two are dead because of you? I mean you aren't the one that killed them. It was that sick-ass bastard, you know that," pleaded Jacob.

"I didn't kill them but I practically hand delivered them to the sick fuck that did. I knocked them out and didn't remove them from harm's way like I should have," she said as she continued to sob uncontrollably.

"How were you supposed to know that he would snap and kill two people; you couldn't have so please stop beating yourself," Jacob begged.

"Even knowing that I don't feel any better," Vivi cried.

Seeing the love of his life like this was killing him inside and Jacob wanted her to feel better and cheer up. "Vivi…" he softly spoke.

She raised her head when he spoke her name only to find him only a foot away from her. He put his hands around her back and gently pulled her into a passionate kiss. The surprise of the moment left her mouth open and Jacob took advantage of it and let his tongue begin to wrestle with hers. Jacob was putting his whole heart into every movement of his tongue in her mouth hoping he was making her feel better. With every action his tongue made inside her mouth, she found herself wanting more with every passing second.

She started to return the affections that she had been dying to show and found that she liked hearing herself moan into his kiss as well as hearing him moan into her mouth. It was driving her crazy inside. She had become so aroused by his kissing that her breasts that were usually well hidden under her chest fur had become exposed and her nipples were becoming harder the more she was aroused. "Oh…Jacob…mmm…I need you," she said as she purred as she nibbled the base of his neck.

"Awww…mmm…I'm here for you," he said as he began kissing a trail of joy on her body starting from her lips to her left breast. He lavished the moans he roused out of her from his teasing but wanted to hear her purr with pure pleasure so he began to lightly lick her left breast while gently fondling her right one.

"Oh…YES…mmm yeah, that feels SOOO good…please don't stop," was all she said before she ripped his clothes off him. She wanted him in her so badly but was afraid because she was still a virgin and had heard of the pain involved in losing it.

Though she didn't know it, Jacob too was a virgin when it came to actual sex but knew very well how to please a woman and was doing this to the best of ability much to Vivi's delight. Vivi began rubbing her pussy against Jacob's stomach. Aching for release, she started to rub herself against him harder.

Jacob stopped her and said, "I know a way to make you feel much better there." With that, he gently moved her so she was now lying on the bed with her legs apart and he brought his mouth to her pulsating lips and dragged his tongue across them.

"MY GOD, that feels SO GOOD, please don't stop, don't ever stop," Vivi screamed out in ecstasy as she had her very first oral treatment. She was loving the way he was making her feel from the simple touch of tongue and wanted to make him feel the same way. She moved him so that he was below her and they were now in a 69 position. She saw just aroused he was from what he was doing to her and liked what she saw; a raging hard on that was still growing before and in its current state was at least six inches and getting longer.

She just looked at it not knowing whether or not she should do something about when her hands, acting as if they had there on mind, reached forward towards his prick and started to rub her paws against his shaft. "Oh, mmm," he moaned into her as she continued to rub his cock.

Jacob was starting to lose control over his hormones and here it seemed that that is what Vivi wanted. And so with the continuing paw job from his love, he let himself be taken over by his carnal desires and began pressing his tongue deep into her folds, parting her clit and getting a taste of heaven. "Oh, yeah, yes, yes, please go deeper," she pleaded to him, her raging hormones finally taking over and telling her brain what to do.

She looked back at the throbbing rod in front of her and smiled at what she saw; a flesh rod at its full length of nine and a half inches and an inch and a half round. Just then, a thought popped into her head; _If he can lick me there and give me this much pleasure maybe I can do the same for him._ She moved her face to his rather well endowed member opened her mouth and let her tongue snake out of its den and she wrapped it around the top of his rod.

"Oh, Vivi, that felt REALLY GOOD, please do it again," he squealed with delight before resuming his snacking of her twat. Everything around him was starting to send him over the edge, the way she tasted, the way her fur felt when she rubbed against him, and now the oral treatment that she was giving, all of it was making him want to cum so badly. He held it though because he wanted to do so with Vivi.

Vivi did as he begged and started sucking his cock with a vigor that she did not know she had. She loved the moans that she was getting from him and it only helped encourage her to continue and suck harder. She felt the oncoming orgasm from her own genitals and sped up her pace so that they could climax together. She began to deep throat his flesh rod while he had finally burrowed his tongue far enough into her that he was now licking her hymen.

This was all it took to set the both of them off and they got their wish and climaxed together. After lying there awhile basking in the afterglow of each other, they cleaned each other off with their tongues and then snuggled close to each other.

"Do you feel better now, sweetie?" Jacob asked with tenderness in his voice.

She smiled at him and nodded. _I have someone's love all for myself and he has mine._ "Thank you for that honey, I feel much better. I love you," she said as she pulled him into a deep passionate kiss much like he had done to her earlier. With that, they drifted off to sleep holding the other in their arms and dreamt only of the other.

(The next morning around 7:00 a.m.)

This time it was Vivi who was the first to wake up and she found herself in Jacob's loving arms and cuddled closer into his embrace not wanting to leave it. "I love you, Jacob," she whispered softly into his ear. She lowered her mouth to his and without much resistance slipped her tongue into his mouth and began to French kiss him.

Much to her surprise, he began to kiss back, "How long have you been awake?"

"Since you whispered I love you in my ear. I love you too, Vivi, and you can do that again anytime you want," he said with a smile on his face.

"I know this is a stupid question but are you virgin?" Vivi said.

"Believe it or not, I am. While, as you may have noticed last night, I am not an amateur at oral foreplay, I have never actually had sex with any girl in my life," he said honestly.

"Good. Because guess what: I am a virgin too and I want you to be my first and only. I want to be with you and only you for the rest of my life. Please tell me you feel the same way Jacob," she said with pure love for him in her heart.

"Oh, Vivi, you don't know how happy you've just made me to hear you say that. Of course, I feel the same way you do. I have since I first met you." Jacob said before pulling her into a loving kiss that, to Vivi's surprise and absolute delight, was much stronger than any that he previously given her.

Unfortunately, the moment did not last because at that moment their stomach released twin growls. They just looked at each other and laughed.

"Looks like round two will have to wait. Come on let's go down to the Wong's restaurant and get something to eat." he said with a smile on his face. For the first time in his life, he had someone to love and loved him back. Right there and then he made a vow to her. "Vivi, I promise you that as long as I can draw a breath that I will love you to the fullest, that I will strive to make you happy everyday, and most importantly that as long as I still live that no mortal harm will come to you and if anyone should do such a thing to you, **I will make them pay!**" he said.

"And I will make the same promises to you." she said with a tone of resolve in her voice. "Now let's go and eat," she said as her stomach made another roar of hunger.

And with that, they left his house and started to head for Wong's restaurant. Unknown to them though was that they were being followed by the person who loathed them the most, the thug. Jacob and Vivi were just passing by the spot where they fought the thug when they heard a rustle in the nearby bushes. They turned there heads toward the noise and both of them thought the same thing; someone is here and they saw both of us. Both of them started to walk towards the bushes when all of a sudden something came out of the bushes.

"I told you that I would have my revenge," the thug said before pulling out a knife from behind him. The insane thug had surprised them both so much that he was able to take the knife and ran up to Vivi and stuck it into her shoulder.

"Argh," was all she could get out before she collapsed onto the ground. "You took my Digimon so now I'm going to take yours," the thug said as he laughed evilly.

Jacob had just realized what had happened and was now very pissed. Though he didn't know it, an aura of black energy began to envelop him, his normally hazel colored eyes became pure black with a hint of blue and red in the irises. The thug saw this and was now afraid. "**HOW…DARE…YOU!**" he roared, getting closer to the thug with each word. "**You will DIE for that!**" he shouted before closing the gap between them and put his hand to his throat and lifted him up with ease.

Jacob slammed him to the asphalt and began to punch at him various places; each blow dealt breaking a bone or two. Vivi was starting to stir and awoke with a sharp pain that emanated from her shoulder. Vivi looked at her shoulder and found a knife there and wanting to rid herself of the constant pain removed the blade from her. She then realized where she was and looked up to find the thug and someone else about eight feet away from her.

"**You will DIE for that!**" she heard and realized it was Jacob's voice. She now saw what it was exactly that Mrs. Wong had sensed, feared, and found herself fearing it. However, because of the connection that they shared she felt him and knew what was wrong. "Jacob, stop, please stop!" she cried out to him.

This was all it took for him to halt his current assault on the thug. He dropped the thug to the ground before he could finish the threat that he had made to kill him and turned to her voice and began to walk towards it. The black aura that had surrounded him began to dissipate and his eyes reverted back to their normal hazel color. About a foot away, he stumbled to the ground, collapsed, and passed out.

The thug was bleeding from his nose, and his mouth. His kneecaps were shattered so he most likely never be able to walk again. Some of his ribs were broken, this made apparent by his troubled breathing and from the way his arms were positioned they too were definitely broken. Because of her lover, this killing bastard, was now no more than a broken meat puppet.

Her thoughts trailed back to her unconscious lover and she decided to leave the "broken meat puppet" there. She went over to Jacob and picked him up and cradled him in her arms and dashed off to the back entrance of Wong's restaurant and along the way there began to wonder how this kind of power could come from within him.

This was my first attempt at writing something that has a sex scene in it but i think i managed to do a decent job. I have to thank my beta reader for helping me reword this chapter and by doing so making it that much better. Thank You!


	11. The Darkness Within

My Saving Grace

Chapter 11: The Darkness Within

Vivi reached the restaurant fairly quickly despite the extra weight and as soon as she reached the back door and entered rather abruptly. "Mr. and Mrs. Wong, please come quick, something happened and I could really use your help," she said.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Wong made a mad dash to the kitchen where she was and saw the slightly bleeding wound on her shoulder and the unconscious body of Jacob in her arms. "What in the world happened to you two?" they asked very worriedly.

"We were attacked by the same thug from yesterday. He stuck a knife in my shoulder which knocked me out momentarily and the rest I'm still not sure about but you were right Mrs. Wong, there is something dark inside of him and it would have killed the thug if I hadn't woken up and stopped Jacob here." she said trying to recall the event that her conscious was trying to suppress.

"Did you happen to see what exactly the dark inside of him looked like?" Mrs. Wong asked.

"All I saw was Jacob surrounded by a black aura and that his eyes were black like obsidian with bluish-red irises. For some reason the blue in his eyes reminded me of the color of…fox eyes," she said barely believing the possibility that had entered her mind. _Could some part of him deep down be part of an angry fox spirit and if so how in the hell did it get there?_

"Aw, fuck, I feel like I just got hit by a semi. Oh, my head hurts like hell. Huh where am I?" Jacob said as his vision finally came into focus.

He opened his eyes to see Vivi standing in front of him looking intently at him. Tears of joy started to stream out from his eyes as he jumped up and kissed her square on lips happy to see her still alive. "I'm so happy that you are alright but how did we get here; the last thing that I remember is that bastard sticking a knife into you." Jacob said with confusion in his voice.

"You don't remember anything between the time when I collapsed and now?"

"No, not a single thing; why?" he asked with some curiosity.

Vivi helped him over to a table and all four of them sat down. Vivi then began to tell them everything that had happened over the past couple of days since she had arrived in Jacob's life and when it was over, they just sat there in silence. Jacob was the first to break the silence when his stomach began to rumble from emptiness and soon all four of their stomachs began to grumble in unison.

"Let's eat before we try to figure this mess out, ok?" he said hoping no one would disagree. All of them nodded their heads in unison and Mr. and Mrs. Wong went into the kitchen and prepared a meal that could entice an anorexic person into eating without puking.

(After a well made meal and some laughter.)

"I know that look in your eyes Vivi, you know something don't you?" Jacob said.

"I think I might know what happened but the idea of it is just insane," she said.

"Vivi, if you haven't noticed, the world is a rather insane place, so anything is possible. Now what is your thought on it my dear." Jacob said rather endearingly.

"To tell you the truth, I think some part of you deep down is a kitsune. I do not know how it could have happened except somewhere along the line one of your parent's ancestors married to a kitsune. That or someone sealed an angry fox spirit into you at birth and if that happened there would be some marking on you somewhere. There, I told you what I thought and I still think it's crazy." Vivi said trying to catch her breath.

"Well, I don't think that either idea is crazy. Mainly because it could be either one. My mother's ancestors were Japanese and I do have a rather weird birthmark on the bottom of my right foot. Is there anyway to see if I am part fox or if I have some angry spirit inside me?" he questioned with hopefulness.

"Actually," interjected Mrs. Wong, "There is but…," she said as she trailed off.

"But what?" he asked somewhat fearful of the response.

"But you and Vivi are not going to like the pain involved." she said uneasily. "It requires an ability called Blood sight." Mrs. Wong said.

"Blood sight?" Jacob and Vivi said partially afraid at just the name.

"I have to sink my fangs into him and from there I can use my own magic to search through his ancestral history," she said rather bluntly.

"Ok, I see how this is going to be painful to me but I don't see how this is going to harm Vivi," said a slightly confused and nauseated Jacob.

"Silly have you already forgotten the connection we share. The reason I would feel pain is because you would. Am I right Mrs. Wong?" Vivi said rather upset at Jacob now.

"I'm so sorry dear, I had completely forgotten about that. I feel like such an ass now. Can you forgive me Vivi?" he pleaded to her hoping for an apology.

"Yeah, I can forgive you but you'll have to make it up to me later, ok?"

"Don't worry; I'll make it up to you and then some." Jacob spoke coyly.

"Hmm, well are you two up to it?" Mrs. Wong interrupted trying to be somewhat polite. They both nodded their heads 'yes' and sat next to each other will Mrs. Wong went and prepared for the ritual. They looked up at each other and saw in the other's eyes what was in their own hearts, love and concern for the other.

"It will be alright, if it gets to painful for either one of us we will stop, ok? I don't want to see you in more pain than what is necessary." Jacob said into her softly while nipping at her neck lovingly.

"Jacob…I want to ask you something. Would you be my mate?" Vivi said barely audible.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't hear you. What did you say dear?" He said sweetly still nipping at her neck.

"I asked you if you would be my mate even though I'm not ready to lose my virginity just yet. Will you?" Vivi said with a hint of fear of rejection in her eyes.

He looked deep into her baby blue eyes and saw the fear of rejection in her eyes and it reminded him of the pain that he himself had endured for so long and he didn't want his love to ever have to feel that pain like he had. Jacob burrowed his face into her cheek and whispered softly "Vivi, I want nothing more than to be your mate. It is because of you that I now know what love is and it is because of you that I can enjoy the feeling. You are the only one in my life that I would do anything for in order protect you. So of course, I'll be your mate, silly," and planted a kiss squarely on her lips, pressing his tongue against her fur lips, begging for entrance into heaven.

She opened the gate, let his tongue into paradise, and returning the feelings, snaked her tongue into his mouth and began to taste him as he tasted her. Unfortunately, there moment of passion was interrupted when Mrs. Wong walked in on them and said, "Um, ready to start whenever you are."

They broke the kiss rather reluctant to stop and both sighed in discontent because of the interruption in their moment of love. Jacob leaned towards her, wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a hug. While doing this he whispered into her ear saying, "We can continue later if you want to, alright?"

Vivi smiled and leaned back into the hug and nipped at his ear purring, "I'd like that. Thanks, sweetie."

They release each other from the embrace, stood up, and joined Mrs. Wong so that this ordeal could hopefully be done and over with. "Ok, Jacob, I am going to need you to relax as much as possible so that it doesn't hurt so much. Do you think you can do that?" she said while transforming into a kitsune.

"As long as Vivi is near me I don't think that will be a problem," Jacob uttered as he got closer to Vivi.

Vivi just blushed at this remark and let a smile escape for Jacob to see. He simply smiled back and then began trying to relax. "I hope you are ready for this Jacob," Mrs. Wong said before she got behind him.

"Let's just find out what is going on already and deal with it from there," he replied while trying to remain calm. Vivi put her paws on his hands and felt the tension melt away and gave Mrs. Wong a nod telling her to proceed. Mrs. Wong barred her fangs and sank them into Jacob's neck. "Argh!" screamed Jacob.

Vivi began rubbing her paws against Jacob's arms and face trying to soothe the pain that he was in. Blood started to seep from the freshly made wound and this only added to the pain that he was feeling. The black aura that had surrounded Jacob earlier that day had once again started to appear.

"Vivi…something…inside…bad…please…run," was all he manage to speak before temporarily losing conscious.

"I'm not leaving you, I love you to much to let anything take you away from me. Whatever is inside you isn't going to take you away from me, that is a promise that I don't plan on breaking." Vivi stated as she grabbed a hold of him to let him know that she was staying.

Mrs. Wong was too preoccupied with searching through Jacob's past to notice the aura that had formed but nevertheless began to feel it draining her greatly. "Who are you?" Jacob screamed at both Vivi and Mrs. Wong with a voice not his own.

"Jacob, I am here, come back to me, please come back to me." Vivi began to cry out.

Mrs. Wong wanted to warn Vivi that unless he calmed down soon he risked injury but couldn't without stopping the ritual. "YOU! You stopped me from doing what I was supposed to do today, for that you will pay!" he yelled at Vivi before grabbing her by the throat.

"Ugh, Jacob your hurting me, stop it now." she said struggling for air.

Jacob was having a fight between him and the angry fox demon inside of him, "I won't let you hurt her!" Jacob screamed out in pain as he forced his dark half into submission and releasing Vivi from the chokehold before passing out from pain and exhaustion.

Vivi crawled to her lover still trying to catch her breath and checked to see if he was alright. She checked his pulse and felt his heart still beating but faintly. Mrs. Wong retracted her fangs and as she did so became aware of what kind of hell had just happened. "Is he…" she began to say.

"Barely. His heartbeat is weak and very slow but I think he will pull through. Did you happen to find out?" she said wanting to avoid the topic of the marks around her neck.

"Well, as it just so happens, both of your theories were right. As it turns out one of his mother's ancestors married a male kitsune who later became unfaithful and on his father's side a curse was cast on them that infused angry spirits into the first male child of every generation since the middle fourteen hundreds. Go figure," she said.

Vivi's eyes widened as did the smile that was on her face because of what Mrs. Wong just said. "Then that means that if…" she started to say with joy.

"Yes, that means that you could end up pregnant with his kids. Congrats."

Vivi's heart had just skipped a beat at Mrs. Wong's words and couldn't help but jump up and let out a shout of joy, "Yes, yes, yes, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed, almost dropping Jacob out of her arms.

"Ugh, what the fuck happened? I feel like I've just been dropped of a building." Jacob said as he tried to stand and instead fell out of his lover's hands. "Ouch, that did not help to how I was feeling. God damn, my neck hurts like hell. Someone mind explaining what happened and why there are marks on Vivi's neck?" he asked rather rudely.

"Um, Jacob…these marks were…" she started to say quietly. Before she could finish Jacob's mind had caught up with the events that had taken place and he realized that he had almost killed her. He backed away from Vivi afraid that he might hurt her again.

He started to cry as he had just broken another part of his promise to her. "I…I…" was all that he could manage before breaking down and crying a storm that could rival a tidal wave.

"No, I refuse to believe that you did this to me because you are the one that stopped him from actually choking me to death. You shouted out, 'I won't let you hurt her!' and you regained control." she said trying to comfort him but to no avail.

"That doesn't change the fact that it was by my hands that you were hurt. I feel like I just stabbed the only person who loves me and with that stab, I died." he said as the tears continued to pour forth from his eyes.

All Vivi could do was let Jacob cry himself to sleep. As soon as he did she went over to him, picked him up, and cradled him in her arms. "It's not your fault that I got hurt, Jacob. I didn't listen to your warning when I should have. It's my fault but you still blame yourself for so much. One way or another we will get through this together. This is a promise." Vivi whispered sweetly to him while holding him close to her. _Nothing is going to take the love of my life away from me. Together we will conquer this "demon" of yours._

She turned to Mrs. Wong and told her that she was going to take Jacob home so he could maybe rest in peace. She then turned towards the door and left with Jacob safely nestled in her arms and went home.

This chapter really represents some of the stuff that i have gone through in life and really hits close to home so i ask that if you are going to send me any comments about this chapter please try to keep them polite this one time. Any character requests that you have can still be sent to the same email address that has been listed in the past couple of chapters. Thank You!


	12. The Struggle for Dominance

My Saving Grace

This chapter has a sex scene in it near the end of it but most of the story development is in the beginning and middle of this chapter so you can skip the sex scene without becoming confused when you read the next chapter.(Once i have that one written and posted.) Also note that to avoid confusion that italics represent thoughts and the underlined bits represent that a different character is speaking.

Chapter 12: The Struggle for Dominance

Jacob was currently resting in his bed, tossing and turning in his sleep. His sleep had been restless and erratic for the past three days and the worst part was that he had been asleep like this since Vivi had brought him home. She was distraught at what to do and tried everything to comfort him but nothing seemed to work. "What am I going to do, his parents will be back in a couple of days and his condition hasn't improved one bit. Jacob if you can hear me, please wake up, please. I need to hear your voice. I need you to be alright. Please wake up," she pleaded to her love, hoping to reach him.

Jacob was have a battle with the darkness that was in him and neither side seemed to be winning.

_This is pointless._

_You realize that as long as both of us inhabit the same body neither one of us can win without us both dying and somehow I don't think you want that._

_We might as well stop fighting and come upon an agreement. _

_I hate to admit it but you are right. _

_This fighting is going nowhere and I would rather live and be stuck sharing a body rather than be dead. _

_Fine then, we compromise. By the way my name is Renaxsu. It means "the Eternal Anger". Fitting isn't it? Considering everything that I do and say is lathered with it._

_The way you just said that made me think you hate yourself. You do, don't you? _

_Yes, I do, mainly because I was never given a choice on how I wanted to live my existence. I came into existence at the same time you did so I was infused into you. I never got to learn the difference between the right choice and an action on impulse. That's why I am seen as a monster. I know that there is no excuse for my actions but believe me when I say that sometimes I can't control myself. All I ever wanted was a chance to make my own choices. Is that to much to ask for? _

_No, it isn't. Everyone should have a choice in what they do and how they act. _

Then a thought came across his mind that might not only solve his predicament but might also give this poor soul a chance to get what he has been denied since birth.

_Renaxsu, I think I know something that could help the both of us. Would you be willing to give it a try? _

_Are you giving me a choice? _

_Yes, I am. I am giving you a choice that could potentially set both of us free. I give you my body to use, to live through me rather than just my anger in exchange for your power and your promise to protect Vivi from harm since I couldn't. I'm giving you the chance to share in the joys and woes of life through me._

_All I have to do is protect her and you will let me live as a part of you? _

_Yes, that is the only stipulation. _

_You really care for her, don't you? _

_I love her too much to see any kind of harm come to someone as kind and loving as she is, so yes, I really do care for her. So do we have any agreement? Before I answer I need to see if you realize the results of what you are asking. I realize that by doing this I will lose half of my being but gain you in its place, that I my body will be a vessel for two minds and that no matter what I will at the very least be half kitsune. Did I miss anything? _

_No, but are you really willing to due this for my sake? _

_I'm not just doing it for you but for her as well. Besides, I think that she would be happier knowing that the hatchet has been buried. So, what do you say?_

_I am being given a choice to make a difference for the first time in my life and I am actually thinking about whether to say yes or not; I must be an idiot. I say yes, thank you for this Jacob. _

The two shook hands as they merged into one being.

Jacob's physical features started to contort and change to the suit the new occupants. He became slightly taller than his previous 5'6'' and was now 6' tall. His waist line thinned and his chest became less flabby. Jacob felt this and was amazed at how much better he was feeling but then realized that the vision in his right eye was more than slightly blurred. His mind began to run with pain as Renaxsu's being flooded him but it quickly subsided and Jacob knew the reason for blur in his eye.

_I see you found a place to settle down in but do you mind if I can have some of the vision back in my right eye? _

_Oh, sorry about that. I just wanted to know what it is going to be like looking through someone else's eyes. I'll just be here if you need me. _

_Come on, we have someone that needs cheering up._

"Please honey, wake up. Please, I love you and I don't want to lose you. I want to feel your arms around me, your lips against mine, your tongue and mine wrestling. Please, wake up, please. I feel lost without you." Vivi said crying uncontrollably into his chest hoping that he would wake up and hold her close to him and make all the fear go away.

Vivi had been like this off and on since the day she brought him home and wasn't aware that Jacob had just gone through some physical changes. Jacob heard her words and his eyes flickered open. The blue, red, and hazel colors that had been swirling in his eyes merged. The newly colored eyes now fell on the furry creature that was his love who was crying. He stealth fully moved his arms around her and pulled her mouth to his face and placed his lips on hers and gave her exactly what she wanted.

Vivi was so startled by the move that she didn't realize what just happened leaving her jaw open for his French kiss. Jacob reluctantly broke the kiss to look into her eyes. "Please stop crying, I'm here now and you know seeing you cry makes me feel sad," he said in a tone that didn't fully belong to him.

"Jacob, is it really you or am going crazy and having hallucinations?" she said not believing that he had finally woken up.

"You're not hallucinating or going crazy, it's me, well sort of." he said almost forgetting that he had some explaining to do.

"What do you mean sort of?" she said a little worried at his answer.

"Look in my eyes and I think you will understand what I mean," he said not really wanting to upset her with words.

She looked into his eyes and immediately noticed that the color of his eyes had changed. They were no longer a pure hazel color but a mix of red, blue, and hazel. She also noticed that she wasn't resting in the usual spot on his chest but rather on his stomach. This made her see that he had mysteriously grown taller, that his waist and chest had become more slender but well defined by muscle that had appeared quite abruptly.

Then she remembered his voice and how it seemed different and it became clear what had been happening to him for the past three days. "He has become a part of you, hasn't he?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"His name is Renaxsu. Soon after I had fallen asleep, he came out of his hiding place inside my head and confronted me. Soon after, we started fighting but got nowhere and I offered him an alternative."

"What did you offer him?" she said with some curiosity while releasing her pent up emotions by nipping at his neck lovingly.

"I offered him the thing he wanted most; a choice. I offered him the chance to live life with the ability to choose what he wanted to do with his existence. In exchange for this he gave himself to me to use to protect you."

Vivi had an astonished look on her face but it soon vanished when the last thing he had said finally reached her brain. "You gave him a part of yourself just so you could protect me better? I really mean a lot to you, don't I?" she said wanting to express her gratitude to him for his constant concern for her.

"Honey, you mean more to me than anyone will ever realize. You entered my life in my time of need, my darkest hour, and you brought the light that relit the path that had become faded. You gave me a reason to live. For that, I owe you everything and this is the reason I try so hard to make sure you are happy and safe. You have become my world and if anything were to happen to you that world would shatter, and me along with it," he said, pouring his heart out, letting the stone walls that had surrounded it crumble away at long last.

Vivi saw the truth and love in the words that he had said and couldn't stop herself from tackling him onto the bed and proceeding to plant kiss after kiss on his lips. "Oh…Jacob," was all she said as she continued to kiss him deeply and slipped him the tongue.

Jacob held her close as she kissed him and returned the love by moving his own tongue into her maw. "Mmm…Vivi, mmm…I love you." he said as he deepened the kiss and rolled her over so that he was now on top.

Jacob began letting his hands roam freely over her fur-covered body, each touch getting a moan or purr of pleasure from her lips. She was loving the attention she was getting and was letting him know this by running her tail playfully against his crotch.

"Oh god… don't…stop. Mmm… it feels so good." Jacob blissfully moaned as he broke the kiss and brought his lips to her neck and began to nibble sweetly.

Vivi was taken aback by this because he had never done this before but didn't protest to his actions. Instead she found herself submitting to his nibbling and began stroking his cock with her tail harder. She noticed that every few nips that he gave her his teeth seemed to get a little sharper but thought nothing of it by the pleasure was flooding her brain. She pulled his face to hers so she could give him some joy but stopped when she saw his face.

"What's wrong sweetie, did I accidentally hurt you?" Jacob asked rather worried by her abrupt stop.

"Your… face…" stammered Vivi.

Jacob looked into the mirror that was mounted on his wall and saw that his face was starting to change shape.

_Renaxsu, what is going on? _

_I just thought that I might try to make this more enjoyable by putting you in your kitsune form. _

_Oh._

"It's alright Vivi, I'm just becoming a kitsune like you. Renaxsu thought that it might bring us closer." he said hoping to reassure her of any fear and doubt.

"It just scared me to see that all of a sudden but I do like the idea." she said as she pulled him back on top of her and began her kissing frenzy once more.

She soon stopped and rolled over so that he was now below her. She smiled seductively and said "I'm not ready to lose my virginity yet but there is another hole that I am willing to give you."

She slowly descended his body until her face was in front of his throbbing hard-on and saw that two things had changed here. The first that the size, both length and width, had gotten bigger and the second was that he now had a knot, which she knew was used to keep the male inside the female after breeding. She smiled a devilish smile and looked up with her best puppy dog face and licked his cock.

"Oh GOD…" he purred to her licking treatment. She knew that it was a silly question to ask but she just had to say it.

"Does Jacob like it when I lick his big ol' cock like that?" Vivi asked with a babyish lisp to her voice.

"God do I! You keep this up and that 'hole' will be very happy tonight," he said with slyness laced into his words.

"Silly, my mouth isn't the hole I was talking about. **This** is the hole I was talking about," she said as she turned around, bent over, and lifted her tail exposing her tailhole to him.

"Well if that is the case then why don't we do this?" he said as he positioned his mouth at her tailhole and her lips at his cock. "I see a tasty treat just waiting to be eaten." he said with a chuckle. With that he began to lick her tailhole, dragging his tongue all the way from her tailhole to her clit and back again.

"**Ohh GOD, please…don't stop." **Vivi screamed with pleasure. She looked down at the cock that was hitting bottom lip, just begging for some attention. She started licking his dick, moving her playful tongue from the base to the tip and letting her tongue dance around his head in circles.

"Oh…Oh…" Jacob said as bliss overtook him. Every motion she made with her tongue only elicited more moans of bliss from his lips that only served to encourage her to be more daring in her actions. The licking that she was getting was also putting her in a blissful place but the heat in between wanted more. She made sure that his cock was coated with her saliva before reluctantly stopping her tongue bath and turning around, lifting her tail to him, and getting down on her knees and front paws.

She looked back at him with pleading whimper and said, "Jacob…please…I need you. Please…be gentle."

Jacob positioned himself behind her and leaned over to her ear. "I will be as gentle as possible. I promise." he whispered to her as he began pushing himself into her slowly.

"Thank yooouuu," she said with a small scream as he started to enter her tailhole. "Ohh god, it hurts!" she screamed as she dug her claws into the bed.

"Do you want me to stop Vivi?" he said as he began to pull out.

"NO! Please don't stop. I want, no, I **need **this." she said ramming herself onto his well endowed prick. The next thing that was heard was a loud popping noise followed by a shrill scream from Vivi.

"Are you alright?" he said worried that he might have just seriously hurt her.

"No, yes, yes. Oh god, it feels so good. Please Jacob, fuck me. Fuck me hard and make me your bitch!"

Jacob knew she was in pain but he didn't want the tightness around his buried shaft to leave and he certainly didn't want to deliberately disappoint her so he began to what she begged him to do. He leaned forward and began nibble on her neck while letting one of his hands play with her tits as he started his assault on her tailhole. The pleasure that was already building increased tenfold and any pain or discomfort that existed was completely erased.

"Yes, yes, that's it. Ohh…fuck yeah. Mmm…yes, please go faster and don't be afraid to be little brutal. That's right, I like it rough," Vivi said as the heat from her pussy began overriding every thought she had.

The only thought in her right now was that she had her love's pride and joy in her and she wanted to keep him there as long as possible. Jacob took her words to mind and started pounding his meat into her tailhole harder and faster while nipping at her neck with his newly developed canine fangs. The moans that escaped her lips was enough to send him over the edge.

Jacob came like a cannon and spewed his seed deep into her rectum. Vivi came soon after feeling him letting his load loose in her and purred in bliss as she had her orgasm. As Jacob shot the last of his seed into her he tried to pull out and roll over but only succeeded in pulling her on top of him as pain shot through both of them.

"What in …" he started to say before Vivi put a furry finger to his lips.

"Please don't try that again. Your dick has a knot now which tied us together after you came in my tailhole."

"A knot?" he asked slightly confused.

"Male kitsune have them to ensure that when it comes time to breed that the female will become pregnant by sealing her pussy with his dick stopping anything from getting out."

"Oh, ok. Well, do know how long we will be like this?" he asked as he put his arms around her.

"That will depend on whether or not you keep yourself from getting hard again." she said rubbing her fur into him and immediately feeling a response in her tailhole. "Am I making you horny?" she said already knowing the answer.

"If you are going to do that then prepare for me to be in your back door all night long because you are making me horny. However, I am sorry to say that I am exhausted," he said with a chuckle and a yawn.

"Oh well, I'm happy just have you in me. Good night my love." Vivi said as she raised a paw and rubbed his cheek until she fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams love." Jacob said softly as placed a kiss on her forehead before drifting off to sleep with her in his arms and a smile on his face.

The usual comments and such are much appreciated and any requests to be in the story will be answered. Thanks!


	13. The Pains of Change

My Saving Grace

There is a small sex scene near the middle/end section but like chapter 10 this is for story development so if you decide to skip this chapter then you are going to be lost in chapter 14. Warning you now.

Chapter 13: The Pains of Change

Jacob woke up with Vivi snuggling into his bare chest and he rather enjoyed the way her fur felt against him. While Vivi was sound asleep, her stomach was another story. It was growling to be fed. Jacob decided to make her breakfast this morning and sneaked out from her arms and went quietly to the kitchen to make something special. It wasn't until he got down to the kitchen that his body began having a spasm of pain in his sides. Jacob fell to the floor with a soft thud clutching his sides from the sudden discomfort.

"Ah, what the hell was that about?" he wondered as he picked himself up off the floor, went over to the pantry, and grabbed the pancake mix and began making pancakes. _It just now occurs to me that besides Japanese food, I have no idea what Vivi likes food wise. _Jacob thought about what she might really like to eat and in the end decide to go the extra mile and give her a variety.

Vivi had woken up to find that she was alone in bed. "Now where could he have gone to?" she said to herself as she got out of bed and began to stretch. While doing so she felt a slight pain in her sides but thought nothing of it considering the previous night's events. _God is he huge! I thought he was going to split me in half but god did it feel good. _She looked into the mirror as she finished her stretching and saw that she was a mess. Her fur was covered in sweat and sex yet as she stood there looking into the mirror, she found herself thinking of the next time she and her love would do this again, hoping that it would happen again soon.

Her thoughts were quickly brought back to reality as she took another glance of herself in the mirror and decided to take a bath to rid her fur of the filth there. She went into the bathroom and took off her blue gauntlets, the only clothing she really wore. She turned around and saw the bathtub and was shocked at the size. _This is no tub, it is more like a giant hot tub._ She grabbed several different bottles of soaps and shampoos and drew herself some nice hot water. She let the tub get about three fourths of the way full before turning off the water and put her feet in. "Mmm, nice warm water. It feels so nice." Vivi said as she slid into the tub and let all of her muscles relax.

By this time Jacob had already got everything started and was waiting on everything to be done cooking. Jacob went back upstairs to wake up Vivi for breakfast. He got to his bedroom to find his door ajar. He caught a glance in the mirror in his room and noticed that the physical changes that he had experienced the previous day were no longer there. Then it hit Jacob what that pain he felt earlier was. It hurt him to change back from his kitsune form but not into it.

_Hey Renaxsu, why in the hell does my body so much after being in our new fox form._

_Sorry to put it this harshly but the reason why it hurts so much is because you are a fatass and need to get in better shape before my power is even of any use. _

_Do you mean to tell me that you are basically dead weight right now?_

_Oh, I could help you should something come to that but in your current shape it would hurt you like hell for me to give all my power to you. So I suggest you start working out fatty. _

_Ok, enough with fat jokes. I get the point. I'll start working out and hit the gym, besides I really should try to look better for Vivi. _

_Now there is an idea. Get in shape for the womon you love so she has a strong shoulder to lean on. _

Jacob was brought out of his thought conversation with Renaxsu when he heard someone whistling from the bathroom.

Vivi had finished her bath and was giving her fur a trim in order to give herself a unique appearance for Jacob. She knew that he loved her no matter what she looked like but wanted to give him something to drop his jaw at. She had trimmed the fur on her head and dyed it brown which made it look like she had silky smooth hair on her head. She had also clipped off some her stomach and chest fur. She now had a thin layer of fur on her stomach and only a thick enough layer on her chest to barely hide her rack from view. She was currently brushing her fur while whistling a tune she had heard on the radio when she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Vivi, are you in there?" Jacob asked wanting to make sure he didn't barge in on her.

"Yes dear, is there something you need?" she asked as she continued to brush her fur.

"I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready so come and eat. Is it alright if I come in?" he asked as he started to turn the doorknob.

"Please don't come in; I have a surprise for you so just go down to the kitchen and wait for me, ok?" she said as she went to the door, keeping Jacob out of the bathroom.

"A surprise?" Jacob said slightly perplexed and disappointed at her statement.

"Yes, a surprise, so be a sweetheart and wait for me in the kitchen with your eyes closed. I'll be down shortly." she said with a slight giggle in her voice.

"Alright honey, just hurry or else the food is going to be cold." he said making his way back to the kitchen to wait for her and her "surprise".

_Ohh, he is going to absolutely LOVE what I've done with my fur, I just know he will. _She had decided that she was ready to surrender that last treasure to him and wanted to do something special for him. She was imaging what his reaction would be when he saw her, wondering if his jaw would drop to the floor, if he was going to just stand there gawking at her, or if he was going to pull her into one his French kisses and wrap her around himself as he carried them both back up to bedroom for some fun.

She was pulled back into reality as she heard Jacob calling her name and saying to come down and eat before the food got cold. She looked in the mirror and smiled, content and confident with how she appeared and knew that Jacob was going to fall head over heels for her even more than he already was. She went his room and grabbed a blindfold before heading for the kitchen.

She stopped in the hallway leading into the kitchen. "Hey honey, are your eyes closed?" she asked wanting to make sure that her surprise wasn't going to be ruined.

Jacob had done what she asked him to do and closed his eyes and answered "Yes, they are closed."

She walked into the kitchen and immediately blindfolded him so he couldn't see her until she wanted him to. She giggled when he tried to walk back to the kitchen table by himself as he almost ran into a wall.

"Here, let me help you." she said steering him away from the wall he had nearly smacked his head into and leading the both of them to the table.

"Um, honey, do you mind telling what you are doing?" he asked rather confused with her sudden silliness.

"I am making sure that you can't go and peek on the surprise I have for you." Vivi whispered in his ear.

The way she said that to him sent a tingle up and down his spine and made him feel warm all over. Vivi finally noticed the aroma of the food in the room and smiled at what she saw. There was a plate stacked with chocolate chip pancakes, a tray of muffins and beagels, a plate covered in bacon and eggs, crispy buttered toast, and a carton of orange juice.

"You cooked all of this?" she said slightly shocked with all the food that was there.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I really don't know what you like to eat besides the food at Wong's restaurant. I really can't afford to go there all the time so I thought that I might learn what you liked to eat if I gave you a variety to choose from. Though I might have over done it." he said still rather disoriented from the sudden loss of vision. Vivi leaned closer to his face and kissed him on the cheek.

"You really do spoil me you know." she said as she placed a light kiss on his lips, teasing him to get him excited.

"There is nothing in this world that could tell you how much I love you except when we kiss." Jacob said leaning forward and hoping to find her lips there. He did but only briefly. _She's teasing me and she is doing it on purpose. Why?_

"Um Vivi, how am I going to eat if I can't see?" he said.

Vivi was ahead of him and had already made him a plate and was getting ready to feed him. She wanted to wait as long as possible to take of the blindfold because she knew that not being able to see her was torture to him and wanted him to tackle her to the wall as soon as it came off. Then she got the evil idea of babying him.

"Open up for the choo choo train, Jakie." she said with her adorable babyish lisp.

"What are y hmff" he atried to say as she stuffed some food in his mouth when he opened it. At this point, all he could do was chew and swallow. The thing was he that he found what she was doing a bit of a turn on and it was starting to show. Vivi saw this and knew that now was the time. She stopped and put down the silverware and turned to him.

"Do you want to see me?" she said with most seductive voice she could possible muster.

"Yes, yes, I want to see your face, your eyes. I want to feel you in my arms, your fur against my bare skin, I…" he said with a longing in his voice. Vivi placed a furry digit to his lips as she took her other paw and started to untie the blindfold. As the the blindfold was about to start falling to the floor she leaned in close to his.

"Before I let this blindfold fall I want to ask two questions. One; "How do I look?" and "Were you about to say I want to fuck you?" and if you were then baby I am all yours." she whispered as she let the makeshift veil fall.

Thanks to Renaxsu's excellent eyesight, Jacob's own eyesight quickly adjusted to the light in the room. What he saw before him had to be, in his eyes, the most beautiful thing in the whole world. Jacob's mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. He could not find the words that would do her right by just beautiful and sexy she looked.

Vivi smiled at the expression on her lover's face and got a little closer to him.

"You just gonna stand there or are you gonna answer my questions?" she said extending her furry paw to his face and starting to rub his cheek softly. Jacob moved closer to her, pulled her into his arms, and began nipping at her neck.

"Honey, I don't know what to say except that I have never seen anything so beautiful until now and I am truly happy that that beauty is in my arms." he said picking her up and letting her put her legs around his waist. He backed her into a wall gently and continued to make out with her.

"You are so sweet but I still want an answer to my other question." she said returning the affections by lightly biting his ear.

The fire that she had lit inside him grew and it began to control him as he walked upstairs, Vivi wrapped around him, towards his bedroom. Once they got to his room he closed the door behind him and placed her gently on the bed.

"Please tell me, please tell me you want me." she said beginning to get worried due to his silence. Jacob heard a tone of fear in her voice and it pained him.

"Vivi, you are the only thing in this world I need to be happy so of course I want you. I have already vowed myself to you, remember?" he said will getting into bed with her. He started to stroke her fur to comfort her, wanting her fear to ease away.

Vivi heard his words and then thought back to few days ago and remembered their vows. She started to feel awful for having forgotten this so quickly but the feeling soon disappeared as the sensation of his touch against her fur began to build.

"I love you and nothing will ever change that, not even God could take you away from me," Jacob said, leaning forward towards her lips and planting his own there.

Vivi let every doubt that she had fade away into nothingness and put her arms around him and opened her lips to let his tongue in. Their tongues met and started to dance around in one another mouths, only living for this moment.

_I know that I am going to pay for this later but… ._

Renaxsu knew what he was going to ask and a part of him wanted to keep him from harming himself but the other knew that he was only thinking of her. He thought about and realized that it was because of her that he was even able to exist.

_I have a part to play in her happiness too, don't I? _

_Yes, you do. I promised you that you would have the chance to experience the joys and woes of life and here is your chance. So are you going to help me or not?_

Renaxsu didn't even answer as Jacob's body went through the same changes he had experienced the day before. Vivi saw that he was changing and the flame inside if her started to burn brighter for now she wanted him even more. She loved him unconditionally and wanted nothing more than to let him know that now. She spread her legs open, revealing just how wet she was for him. As the changes subsided, she stared at Jacob and his body. _God, I want him now! No, this is my first and I should make this last as long as possible. _

"I hope you aren't full from breakfast because I have a very tasty treat for you," Vivi said lustfully as she pulled apart her pussy lips, showing just how moist she really was.

Jacob got in between her legs and lowered his lips to her furry pussy. "Mmm my favorite treat." he said as he began to lick her all over her clit. He drank her juices and savored every drop of it but he wanted more and so did Renaxsu. Jacob wiggled his tongue past the outer lips and into her damp love tunnel.

Vivi wrapped herself around his head, screaming with pleasure from the tongue treatment. "YES, please more…go deeper, as deep as you can get… and whatever you do… don't stop!" she screamed coming and shooting more of her love juice out.

_So Renaxsu, are you happy with the choice you made? _

_Yes, this feeling is wonderful, what is it? _

_It is called true unconditional love and it is the best feeling in the world. If you want to keep feeling this emotion then keep your promise. _

_Yes sir! _

Vivi could feel her second orgasm approaching and started to grind her pussy against his face. Shortly she came, arching her back and felt exhausted but she wasn't done.

"Jacob, I am ready. I want you to take me, here and now." she said spreading her legs even wider so she could accommodate his well endowed dick.

Jacob looked into those beautiful blue eyes of hers and saw the burning desire that was there. He saw that she wanted this more than anything right now and he wasn't about to disappoint her.

"This is going to hurt you know." he said wanting to make sure that she was ready.

She smiled at how concerned he was for her, even during moments of wild passion like this. "I know it is going to hurt but I want you in me so badly." she said with a small tear in her eye.

Jacob leaned forward and wiped the tear away and kissed her. "Please don't cry. It makes me sad to see you cry." he said while positioning himself at her entrance.

As he began pushing himself into her, her fur began to stand up on end and Vivi began to cry harder. He stopped and pulled himself out of her and brought her to his chest.

"What's wrong, why are you crying?" he asked deeply concerned for her. As if on cue, his digivice started to go off, making buzzes and beeping noises that could drive one insane. Jacob looked at his digivice and knew that this was why Vivi was crying so hard. She had sensed that it was going to go off and ruin her first time. Jacob put his digivice into the drawer for the moment and turned back to her.

"We both know that we have to take care the rouge digimon." he said while rubbing her cheek, trying to comfort her.

"I know but why did it have appear now of all times? Why?" was all she could cry out as she entered another episode of crying.

Jacob was in pain seeing her so upset and wanted to make her feel better. He held her closer to himself and started to lightly gnaw at her neck while rubbing the slit of her furry snatch, hoping that she would know that he was here for her.

"If you need to, just cry it out. I'm here for you, to be the shoulder that you can lean on, just like you are mine." Jacob said. She looked at him and realized that he wanted this almost as badly as I did. She leaned into his chest and cried briefly before recollecting herself.

"Thank you Jacob." she said kissing him while he got dressed.

"Honey, I understand. I know the feeling of having lost something. All you can do to let all that sorrow and anger out is to cry. Cry until you can't possible cry anymore. But know this, my love, what we lost is something that is not gone forever." he said caressing her soft, fluffy cheek. She rubbed her maw into his palm and felt better now that she had let all that pent up emotion out.

"You are right. Now, shall we go and make the one who interrupted our fun pay?" she asked with a twinge of anger in her voice.

Jacob was slightly shocked at the way she said that. _Well I guess the saying is true. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. I almost feel sorry for whatever is about to get it's ass kicked. Almost. _

"Come on Vivi, let's go see who has paid us a visit and see if we can't get them to go the hell away, shall we?" he said with his own hint of sarcasm and anger.

"Let's." was all she said before putting an arm around him and together, they left and took off in the direction of the rouge digimon.

Well that was chapter 13. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought of it. I do have a picture of what Vivi looks like with the new fur-do so if you want to know what she looks like let me know and i will send you a copy of the image. Thank you. I am thinking about adding a list of songs that go along with my story. Please review and let me know.


	14. Arrival of Allies Part One

_Chapter 14: Arrival of Allies (Part One)_

Jacob closed the front door to his house and locked it. It wasn't like he stopped and thought about it, he just did it because it was a routine habit. Jacob looked at the car and remembered that the tires were shredded because of the glass he had to drive through to bring Vivi home and he hadn't gotten the chance to replace them. He turned his around to Vivi and just smiled. "Oops," he said trying to be funny. It didn't work.

"Oops? What do you mean oops?" she said, her temper rising again. Her day had already been ruined and she wasn't in the mood for any kind of bullshit.

Jacob didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was but couldn't see any other way around the current dilemma. "Well, the problem is that tires on the car are completely slashed because of the glass from the Baxter Building and I forgot to get them replaced so…" he said hoping that she wouldn't be mad with him.

The tiny smile that was on her face quickly vanished as a frown took it's place. "I guess that means we will be walking then. Come on, let's get this over with." she said as she walked down the driveway and onto the sidewalk.

_The sooner we get rid of this rogue, the sooner Jacob and I be alone with each other. That is if his parents aren't home by then. A thought had then occurred to her. What ARE we going to do when his parents come home? It's not like he can hide me even if I were to stay in my In-Training form. I don't even like that form._

She looked up and noticed that Jacob was talking to her. "…alright?" was all Vivi seemed to hear.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she said trying not to drift off again.

"I said that you seem really distracted, are you feeling alright?" he repeated.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not alright. I go through all the trouble of making myself look drop dead gorgeous, so that I could give my mate something to really smile about. I then try and succeed in seducing you and get you to carry me up to the bedroom and have sex with me and just when I am about to lose my virginity to the man I love, I have it all ripped away from me by some stupid rogue Digimon. On top of that, now we have to walk to wherever this rogue is because the tires on the car are shit. Not to mention your parents are coming home tomorrow and I don't think that they would exactly approve of me. Life right now sucks!" she said, plopping down on the ground and breaking out in tears.

Jacob kneeled down and looked directly into her eyes. "Honey, you look drop dead gorgeous to me all the time though I am not going to complain. As far as the virginity issue goes, well I have idea that I think you might like but that is for later," he said with a cheery smile.

"What do you mean?" she said, giving him a puzzled look while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I thought that we should have our own private little wedding so I went ahead and scheduled one with Mr. and Mrs. Wong. They have a son who happens to be one of the wedding preachers. I thought that the honeymoon would make you happy because then it would be just you and me, no one else, I promise," he said as he whisked her up into his arms. He was now holding her in his arms like a groom does with his bride.

"You went through the trouble of arranging a surprise wedding, just for me? Oh, you just brightened up my day!" she said, squealing with joy as she shifted herself in his arms in such a way that they both fell to the ground with Vivi on top of Jacob. Vivi leaned towards him and gave him a tender kiss. "Thank you," she whispered as she broke the kiss.

"You're welcome. As for my parents, well, I thought that it is about time I moved out and get my own place to live in. What do you think about that?" he said as they both got up. They both resumed their course and started to move in the direction of the rogue.

She simply smiled at Jacob and said "I love the sound of that".

"I thought that you would." he said giving her a happy grin.

"So when is the wedding and when did you plan on telling me?" Vivi asked.

"Well, I planned on telling you that it is in a few days this morning after breakfast but we never really finished breakfast. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but I wanted to surprise you. By the way, what is your favorite color?" he asked.

Vivi looked at him with one of those 'what the hell' looks. "Why are you asking such a random question like that?" she asked rather confused.

"Because a wedding is nothing without the gifts for the bride and I wanted to know what color you like for your gifts." he said.

"Oh. In that case, my favorite color would have rose pink. Wait, did you say gifts?" she said, realizing what Jacob had told her.

"Yep, and before you even think about it, I'm not saying what the gifts are. It's a surprise." he said, tapping her on the nose with his finger.

Vivi then thought back to the wedding she saw on TV a few days ago and remembered the funny looking clothing everyone wore. "Um, am I going to have to wear any funny clothing?" she worriedly said.

Jacob looked down at his digivice and saw that the compass was now pointing west rather than north. He showed this to Vivi and they made a left turn into another back alley. "Huh? Oh, you're asking if you need to wear a wedding dress? Honey, I wouldn't make you do anything that you didn't feel comfortable doing. Besides, I'm not wearing a tux because they are too damn expensive for my size." he said.

He flashed her a smile and she did the same. Jacob checked his digivice again and frowned at what he saw. The compass was spinning in circles like a bat out of hell and for a second he thought that his digivice was malfunctioning. He shook it and checked the compass for a third time but nothing had changed.

Vivi saw him shaking his digivice and wondered what he was doing. "Is there something wrong with the digivice?" she said, trying to get a good look at it.

"I think it might be broken. The compass pointer is spinning in circles and looking at it is starting to make me dizzy." he said to her, beginning to shake it again.

"The only way you can break a digivice is to fry it with about ten thousand volts of electricity. Let me see it for a second." she said, opening her palm.

Jacob handed his digivice over to Vivi and noticed something out of the corner of his right eye.

_Did you see that Renaxsu?_

_Yeah, I did._

Just then an unbelievably cold chill coursed up and down his spine and the hair on his head stood up on end. Both Jacob and Renaxsu felt it.

_Something is here. _

_Something that means harm to us._

_More importantly it means harm to Vivi._

Vivi stopped looking at it when she noticed Jacob's hair started standing up. "What's wrong Jacob?" she asked, now obviously a little unsettled.

"Vivi, be on your guard, there is something here and it means us harm." he said wrapping his arms around her protectively.

_I am not about to let the one thing that brings me joy be ripped away from me. Whether I can fully use your power or not and the consequences of using them doesn't matter to me. Only her safety does. So Renaxsu, are you going to help me or not._

_I may be the evil spirit of anger but I always honor a promise. Yes, I'll help you but having changed into our kitsune form so many times recently is going to severely hurt you. _

_I don't care about that! Like I said the only thing that matters to me right now is her safety. I am willing to go through any pain, be it physical, emotional, spiritual, or psychological pain, if it means she is safe and unharmed._

_I know that, I just wanted you to be aware of what will happen after you phase out of our kitsune form._

Vivi felt a little uneasy at the suddenness of the situation but resumed her examination of the digivice. What she saw only served to confirm and heighten her fear. The compass of his digivice was indeed spinning in circles, the arrow a deep crimson red, indicating that there were rogue Digimon all around them. _But where are they and how could I not sense them approaching?_"J-Jacob, we need to get out of here and regroup, now!"

But before they could even turn around they had been surrounded. Jacob quickly looked around him and noticed a pattern in the rouges. "Vivi, they are all…"

But before Jacob could finish he sentence Vivi let out a small scream. "Bugs!" _I hate bugs! _

Jacob leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear "Vivi, I want you to promise me that if things get really bad that you will forget about me and run. That you will run as far as you can from here and not look back. Can you do that for me?"

Vivi looked him like she had just been struck by lightning. "I'm sorry but that is something that I will never do. I'm not going to leave you. If we die, we die together. Besides, I don't think that could ever forgive myself if I did," she said to him.

Jacob held her to himself even more tightly, afraid that if he let go that she would be taken from him. _I was afraid that it would come to this. Renaxsu, I already know the consequences of the action that I am about to take but I don't care. _

_You mean… _

_Yes, I am letting you take control of my body for now. Just promise me to show them no mercy and above all: don't you dare let Vivi get hurt!_

_Very well, I will do as you ask but after this you are going on a diet and exercise program._

"Vivi, I am letting Renaxsu take control in order to protect you. Please try not to get hurt." Jacob said, his eyes becoming blood red, his body frame sliming and his fat being replaced by well defined muscle. His skin started to grow thick, dark grey black fur and a smoky grey tail extended from his lower torso. His fingers and toes grew razor sharp claws that looked like they could rip through your very soul. The most shocking surprise though was what formed around his waist. Around his waist line was a leather belt with several types of short bladed daggers and knives.

_If this wasn't the very same person that I love more than anything, I would be scared shitless just from looking at him._

Renaxsu looked at her and tried to smile to assure her that he didn't mean her any harm. "Are you ready, Vivi?" he said.

She was speechless, so all she did was nod her head as she prepared to fight for her life. In the blink of an eye, they both vanished, only to reappear fifteen feet above the massive onslaught of insect Digimon. There must have been somewhere near two hundred rookie level Digimon.

Vivi's battle instincts took over as she smiled at the site below her. _Easy data, ripe for the taking. _She brought her arms to her chest and began to collect energy. **"Diamond Storm!"** she shouted as a barrage of sharp, diamond-like spikes came crashing down on a group of Kunemon. The spikes hit their targets, taking out five Kunemon. Their data soared upwards as Vivi absorbed it and felt some of her spent energy come flooding back into her.

Renaxsu watched as Vivi decimated a small group of bugs and couldn't help but feel awed at the grace and power she had used to kill them. He was quickly snapped out of it as a group of Fanbeemon flew up behind her. Renaxsu took some of the various blades that were dangling from his leather belt and in a matter of seconds, the blades fused together to make a double-edged scythe. **"End's Resolve!"** he shouted, hurling his scythe at the Fanbeemon. It was like the scythe had mind of its own or at least a mind controlling it. It sliced through them one by one until the group of Fanbeemon were no more.

Vivi was shocked at his display of brutality and the grin on his face only served to further convince her that he was enjoying this. Vivi was about to slap him when he teleported behind her.

**"Electro Thread!"**

**"Arrgh!"** he screamed as he took the attack that was meant for Vivi right in the back.

Vivi immediately knew why he had teleported behind her once she heard his scream. _He took that blow for me. He protected me like he promised he would._ Vivi began to feel funny as her body started to glow. It could only mean one thing. She was going to digivolve to champion.

**"Renamon Digivolve to Kyubimon!"**

Vivi now looked like a kitsune that belonged in some folktale but then again what is there about Vivi doesn't scream folktale. She now had spirit beads around her neck and was on all four of her paws. She also had nine tails and the tips of them were on fire. Vivi leaped into the air and started to spin herself in a circle. The flames on her tails began to engulf her, her whole body becoming spinning ball of fiery death. **"Dragon Wheel!"**she said, hitting the group of Kunemon, ending their lives in the blink of an eye.

"Are you alright?" she said to Renaxsu. She lowered her head and placed it under his arm, helping him regain his bearings.

Renaxsu just shook it off but still felt a little funny. "Yeah, I'll be alright. What about you? Are you hurt?" he asked.

**"Worm Venom!"**a massive group of Dokunemon shouted, aiming a giant ball of poison straight at them.

_I don't have enough time to deflect that thing. _Renaxsu did the only thing he could do to make sure that he kept his promise: he jumped directly into the path of the oncoming venom ball, acting as a human shield between it and Vivi.

"No, don't!" she pleaded to him but it was to late. The venom had already gotten to close and all she could do was watch as Renaxsu took the full force of the attack.

**"Rarrggh!"** he screamed in pain, wanting to collapse from the sheer pain that was coursing through his body now but knew he couldn't. _I refuse to let it end like this. I refuse to accept defeat. I'm not going to let them hurt her! _He slowly stood up, his legs shaking horribly.

**"I won't let you hurt her!"** he screamed at the top of his longs. The black aura appeared and surrounded Renaxsu as he hunched over onto all four paws.

Vivi was losing her energy quickly, spending most of it just evading the attacks that were launched at her. The loss of energy became to much for her as she de-digivolved bank to Renamon.

"Vivi get over here, quickly!" he said.

Vivi did what she was told and in an instant was by his side, desperately trying not to let her legs buckle.

"Hold onto me tightly and whatever you do, **don't let go!"** he said, stress the last part very heavily.

Vivi didn't understand what he was going to do but knew that whatever it was, was going to be bad, very, very bad. Vivi used the little strength that she had left and climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms around him in a way that made it look like she was hang on for dear life, and in a way, she was.

Renaxsu let out a bone chilling howl and as if responding to the howl, all the blades that he had detached themselves from his belt. **"Final Judgment!"** he howled, the blades crashing down and skewering everything that was more than a foot from him. Slowly the number of rogues that had them surrounded began to diminish, the blades dancing their song of death upon their souls. Almost as quickly as the hellish massacre began, it came to a stop.

Unfortunately, one somehow managed to survive. The Snimon approached them ready to claim victory and their lives. **"Twin Sickle!"** it said, hurling two pink blades at Renamon.

Renaxsu once again put himself into the path of the attack and took it but this time he wasn't so lucky. He had put so much energy into his Final Judgment attack that the blow from Snimon's Twin Sickle attack sent him flying. He landed hard at the feet of Vivi and looked up. He tried to smile but in his current condition could do little more than make a small grin. "Had to… to protect you…I made.. a promise to him." he said, trying once again to make a smile. "Please Vivi, run, forget about me and save yourself." he pleaded.

Vivi knelt down and cradled his badly beaten body to her. "No, I won't leave you. If we are going to die then I want to spend my last moments with you, not running away." she said, holding him to herself even closer now.

Jacob and Renaxsu were lookup into Vivi's eyes and both were thinking the same thing.

_This can't be the end._

_I love her too much to let this happen._

"Well, I guess this is it then huh. I'm sorry Vivi but I failed to protect you. Can you forgive me?" he asked her weakly, his vision fading in and out.

Vivi stared at him for a moment and shook her head. "There is nothing to forgive, you didn't fail me. Now relax," she said, hugging him to her chest, "it will be over soon."

_No, I can still breath so I'm not giving up yet._ Jacob's thoughts turned to Renaxsu. _I have to keep my promise to her._

_You don't need to ask. Through you I have begun to love her, just like you._

"No, I made…a promise to you…and I plan…to keep it." he said, his breathing short and sharp, as he began struggling to get up.

Vivi couldn't believe what he was saying and refused to let go of him. "Jacob, you have done everything that you could have possibly done. I don't want you to leave my side if this really is the end." she said, tears beginning to trickle from her eyes.

Jacob stopped struggling at her words and looked at her. He was about to say something but then just nodded weakly and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." he said, some tears of his own starting to flow from his eyes.

"I love you too."

"Slamming Att-"

"Heaven's Charge!"Out of nowhere, a rainbow colored beam of light struck Snimon, causing him to fall mid-attack.

Vivi turned her head to the source of the voice, only to find a girl standing next a Digimon that had the appearance of an angel. The girl was fairly tall and skinny, her long, blonde hair going past her shoulders. She was wearing tan khakis, a green Hollister shirt, and a pair of running shoes. Overall, she sort of looked like a soldier that was ready for battle. The "soldier" started to approach her and Jacob. Vivi gripped the now barely conscious Jacob even closer, if it was even possible, in a very protective way that the strange immediately noticed.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I promise. Are you two going to be alright?" the girl asked, kneeling down next to Jacob. She looked at the person in front of her and saw all of the cuts and scraps on his body. There were several bruises along his body and some of the cuts were still bleeding. The girl then looked at Vivi and noticed that she hardly had a scratch on her but that she was exhausted none the less. "Lara, use your Heaven's Charm to heal the Renamon, then take out that rogue."

The new Digimon, Lara, nodded and said "Heaven's Charm!".

As the energy radiated from the attack, Vivi felt her energy flooding back into her body. She looked down at Jacob expecting to see the same thing happening to him, but he wasn't moving. "Whoever you are, what is she doing and why isn't it helping him?" she asked.

"The name is Hannah Lawrence. Angewomon, or as I like to call her Lara, is restoring your energy and why it doesn't affect him is because he isn't a Digimon." she said, pulling out a first aid kit.

Lara conjured a bow out of thin air and began channeling power into the middle of the bow. "Celestial Arrow!" she said, firing an arrow of light at Snimon. The arrow hit it's mark, striking Snimon's face, killing him instantly. Angewomon de-digivolved and took on the appearance of a snow colored cat with yellow paws. She made her way over to the group and looked at Hannah. "That wasn't much fun, you could have let me play with him a little." she said, the tone in her voice bordering childish.

"It wasn't meant to be fun, Lara. If you hadn't have thrown a fit about that stray cat taking the fish I bought for your dinner, we would have been here sooner and this guy wouldn't have gotten hurt." Hannah said as she finished cleaning his cuts and covering them.

Jacob had passed out long ago and was in that state of mind where one asks themselves:_ Am I dead?_

_No we are not dead, but we came damn close. I also go ahead and tell you this, when you do wake up, you and I are in for a world of pain._

_Yeah, but its worth it since Vivi is alive. That's all that matters to me. _

Vivi had so many questions for these two new people and really didn't know where to begin. "Um, can you-" she said before Hannah cut her off.

"You, Renamon, can you tell me how he ended up like this?" she said in a rather demanding tone.

Vivi was already on edge with Jacob in his current condition and this new person wasn't helping much. "First of all, don't take that tone with me. I've had one of the worst days of my life today. Second of all, I have a name. It's Vivi. Lastly, if your going to understand how this happened then I'm going to have to start from when Jacob and I met." she said, feeling slightly better after releasing some pent up anger.

Hannah was shocked with the way this Renamon was acting but found herself unable to defend herself. All she did was simply nod, indicating to Vivi that she was listening.

"Before I tell you anything though I would like to get the fucking hell out of here. We can go to Jacob's house," she said to them, picking Jacob up and leaning his unconscious body against herself. "Don't worry, honey everything is okay now. We are going home," she whispered in his ear.

Lara's ears twitched a few times. Unknown to Vivi, Lara had heard what she had said to him. _Did she just call him…honey? Does she mean what I think she means?_

That was Chapter 14. I hope you like it. I had trouble figuring out what to do for the fight scene butmy writer's block was cured when i listened to the song "Citizen Soldiers" by Three Doors Down.

An update for those of you who regularly check up on my story. I have FINALLY finished chapter 15 and i am waiting to here back from my beta reader with the final form. I don't know how long that will be but please be to patient a little longer.


	15. Arrival of Allies Part Two

**Chapter 15: Arrival of Allies (Part Two)**

I'M BACK!!!!!! Finally after-what is it, seven months- I final have a chapter 15 and new beta reader-Infected Vulpine- so without any further delay here it is.

During the trek back to Jacob's house, Vivi had refused to let anyone else carry Jacob. She wasn't trying to be rude about it; she was just being protective of him.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to carry him?" Hannah asked, this being the sixth time.

"I'm sure. Besides, we are almost there." Vivi said, smiling at her before readjusting Jacob in her arms. "You hear that Jacob, we're almost home," she whispered to him. Lara was walking in front of Hannah and behind Vivi. She wanted to know for sure but couldn't think of a way to ask if she loved him without coming across as nosy.

"So um Vivi, how long have you and Jacob been partners?" Hannah asked. Vivi wanted to let out snicker when she heard Hannah say "partners" but contained it.

"Today makes it a week. It's funny too. This week has been the happiest week of my life and all because of him." Vivi said, reflecting on everything that had happened during the past seven days. _I've been here seven days and I already have everything that I could possibly want. I must be the luckiest girl alive_.

"What? Your telling me that you've only known each other a week and you took on a horde of digimon? Are you insane?" she said, not believing her for a second.

"First off, yes, a week. Second, do you honestly think that we knew that there was going to be that many rogues? We thought it was just one and by the time we found out otherwise it was too late and they had us surrounded. Third and foremost, neither Jacob nor myself are insane. Well except in one way but that is personal." she said, stopping and turning to them to give them a piece of her mind. Both Hannah and Lara were startled at this and nearly jumped out of their own bodies. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just that the past few hours have been rather shitty for me. I shouldn't take it out on you." she said to them. They had arrived at the driveway of Jacob's house and walked up to the door. "Oh damn it, where is that key?" she said as she began searching his pockets. She finally found the keys in his pant's left pocket. She unlocked the door and was about to lead them to the bedroom but remember the little romp they had earlier and instead led them to the living room. She removed the pillows from the couch with her tail and gently set Jacob on the couch. She knelt down beside him and started to look over his injuries. "What is it that you wanted to know?" she said, still looking at Jacob. Hannah and Lara sat down on the floor and for a second admired the fox and how focused she was on the guy in front of her.

"The main thing that I want to know is how he got this way." Hannah said, not daring to make the fox any madder than she might be.

"I'm going to have to tell you about the past week in order to explain how this happened. But I think that he might be able to explain it better to you. Let him rest a bit and then we will tell you everything." Vivi said, taking Jacob into her arms and propping him up against herself. She then draped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulders.

"You crazy fool, you could have died. Please don't make me worry like that again," she whispered into his ear, letting out a small tear as she said this.

Lara's ears twitched again and now she knew for certain. _She loves him and from what she has been whispering to him, he loves her too. _

"Um Vivi, do you mind if Hannah and I talk in private for a minute?" she asked. Vivi simply nodded her head, indicating that she was fine with that. Lara walked into the other room with Hannah not too far behind.

"What's the problem Lara?" she asked, kneeling down so she was eye level with her.

"It's her and the boy. I know I'm supposed to mind my own business but my damn ears heard every word that she whispered to him. Everything that she said was hinting at her loving him and vice versa. I think that you need to ask her about it and see if there is anything that you can do." Hannah looked at her and was about to tell her off when she saw that Lara was walking back into the living room.

_What am I going to do about that nosy cat?_ She followed Lara back into the living room and sat down back on the couch next to her digimon. Vivi could feel the pain that Jacob was in and it pained her. His breathing had returned to normal but his muscles were still tense and rigid as hell. Vivi began to lightly rub her head against his cheek and felt the tension in his body beginning to ease up. Jacob was slowly regaining consciousness as he opened an eye and closed it again. He did this several times before opening both his eyes. He then felt the familiar touch of fur against his cheek and he raised his arm and started run his right hand through the fur.

"Good morning wonderful." he said, his eyes closed at the moment, not knowing that there were two other people there in the same room. Vivi couldn't help but let her emotions slip as she grabbed him and kissed him on lips.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again! I don't care if you promise me that you can give me the moon, don't ever make me worry like that again!" she said as she broke the kiss.

*cough cough*

Jacob and Vivi looked at the source of the cough to find Lara and Hannah staring in disbelief at them. "Honey, who are they?" he said, as if nothing had happened.

"Well, um, the girl's name is Hannah Lawrence and that is her digimon and her name is Lara." she said, blushing madly though no one could tell because of her fur.

"Hi Hannah, hi Lara. Vivi could you get me some Advil? I'm going to need it very shortly after what I did," he said, already starting to feel some of the pain.

"Sure. It's the bottle with pink label, right?" Vivi asked. Jacob nodded and Vivi left for the kitchen to get the pills. Jacob then turned his attention to his guests.

"So, I guess I have you two to thank for me and her still being here. I thank you deeply for what you did. If there is anything that I can do to repay you, please let me know," he said, shaking their hands and sitting down on the couch.

"I only have a few questions. The main one being: How did you get hurt like that and why didn't your digimon have even a scratch on her?"

"You are going to think I'm crazy. I was protecting her." Jacob said with a slight chuckle.

Both Hannah and Lara gave him a 'what in the hell' look. Vivi returned with the bottle in her paw and said, "Honey, I couldn't get the damn thing open. My thumbs are too big." She handed him the bottle and sat down next to him, cuddling to him, no longer trying to hide her love for him. Jacob opened the bottle and downed about four of the pills before capping the bottle and putting it on stand next to the couch.

"Give me a few minutes so the pills can go in effect and I'll just show you what I meant." he said, the looks on their faces becoming even more confused.

_Are you sure that is a good idea?_ Renaxsu asked.

_No, not really but it is the quickest way to explain to them what happened. Besides, it gives you a chance to get out and stretch or would you rather stay inside my head where it is just you and my thoughts? _He thought back.

_Well if you put that way, I'll take stretching any day._ He replied with a slight hint of humor in his voice. Jacob got off the couch and stood near Vivi, facing his guests.

"This is probably going to throw you for a loop but, I'm not fully human." he said.

"What are you talking about?" Lara said. She wasn't believing anything that either one of them were saying.

"Just watch and try not to freak out," he said, the black aura once again surrounding his body. The change was almost instant this time as his dark grey black fur coated his entire body. His grey colored tail sprouting from the same spot on his lower torso. As the transformation stopped he looked up at them and smiled. "I hope you don't mind if I take off some of my clothes. It gets really hot having fur and clothing on," he said to them as he took off his already torn shirt. He then bent over and ripped the pant legs off right above his knees. The once baggy pants were now baggy shorts. He turned to Vivi and asked, "How do I look?" trying to be funny. Vivi giggled and said, "Get over here you tease." Jacob smiled and took his place at Vivi's side, letting her prop her head against his chest.

"What in the fucking hell? What are you?" she said slightly afraid of him now. Jacob looked at her and then at Lara before letting out a sigh.

"Like I said, I'm not fully human. I'm half kitsune, thanks to both sides of my family. You see I recently found out that one of my mom's ancestors married a male kitsune and had kids. Her husband though became unfaithful to her and left her but she kept the kids. My dad's side though is a different story. It turns out that one of his ancestors pissed of somebody and he got so mad that he hexed him and all the first-born sons of the generations to follow. Lucky me. Anyhow, as it turns out the hex he cast fused an angry spirit into the first-born son at birth. Mine just happened to be an angry fox spirit. Though he isn't so angry now. Would you like to say hi to him?" he said.

Before they could say anything his eyes changed color and became red. Renaxsu was now looking up at the two and smiled at the priceless expression on their faces.

"Hello, my name is Renaxsu. Nice to meet you." His eyes shifted again and turned back into their mix of hazel, blue, and red.

"That is really creepy." Hannah said. Lara nodded her head in agreement. "So, Vivi tells us that you've been partners for a week now." Jacob and Vivi laughed when they heard the word 'partners'.

"Sorry for laughing like that but "partners" isn't the word you're looking for. Try the word "mate" or the phrase 'soon to be wife'". Jacob then kissed Vivi full on the lips to erase any doubt that might be in Hannah and Lara's mind.

"That's just wrong!" Lara shouted.

Hannah looked at her digimon and said "Lara! Don't judge them before giving them a chance to explain first. Would you mind explaining yourselves?"

"If it will calm her down, then sure. What you need to know is that my life before meeting Vivi was hell on earth. No one wanted to be my friend in school and everyone always picked on me. I would get angry with them and end up starting fights. When I was angry, I lost control of myself and went on a rampage hurting people around me, even the ones that did care for me. After my anger subsided, I would always become sad and depressed. Well about a week ago, I hit rock bottom on the depressed part. My thoughts turned inward and I started to ask myself: Why? Why does everyone hate me? Isn't there someone out there that cares about me? It was then that my mind had come to the conclusion that the only way to escape the pain that I was in was to end it all. I was going to kill myself. I had finished writing my farewell letter to my parents when I looked up through my bedroom window and saw something falling from the sky. At the time I thought that it was a falling star. It was heading towards the spot that I choose as my death site but when as I got there it crashed on the top of the Baxter Building. I went up to the roof to check it out; what I found was an egg and my digivice. As soon as I touched the egg it hatched into Viximon. When she introduced herself I most have passed out because the next thing I remember was waking up with Vivi bouncing up and down lightly on my stomach. I gave her a name and shortly after we went home. As soon as I got home I destroyed that letter and got something for her to eat. She ate too much and I became scared that I made her sick. I hurried to the bathroom and searched frantically for some antacid, finally finding it right in front of me. I gave it to Vivi and then cradled her in my arms. I began to cry, telling her that I needed her. A bright light appeared around her and she digivolved."

"Wait, she digivolved to rookie the day after she hatched." Lara said, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, why? Is that strange?" Vivi replied, still snuggling into Jacob's chest.

"Well, yeah, it kind of is. A digimon that just hatched would have to quickly develop an extremely strong bond with their partner for a digivolution to happen like that." Hannah said, now beginning to scratch Lara behind the ears.

"Well, would something like one of us screaming, "I need you" while the other one is feeling that they feel the same way do it?" she asked, giggling at the smart-ass joke she made. Jacob chimed in with his own giggle and the two of them continued until Hannah interrupted their giggle fit.

"Would you finish telling us about the last week?" she said to them, feeling a little dumb now.

"After I digivolved he cried and I told him that I wasn't going anywhere and asked why he was crying. He told me that I was the first person to ever ask him how he felt. He held me in his arm and I felt warm and safe there in his embrace. I asked him how if he meant what he had said and he told me that he meant every word. He told me he loved me and we kissed and then fell asleep." she said, her head now snuggled into his shoulder, looking up at Jacob as she finished her statement.

"Yep, and I still do mean every word I said." He picked her up off her spot on the couch next to him and put her in his lap, let her head rest against his neck.

"We woke up the next morning and I told him all that I knew about the digivices and we left to go eat. I made sure to stay out of site but as we neared the restaurant that Jacob here was taking me to were a small group of people. Jacob told me that they regularly beat him up and that made me mad. So I scared them a little before decking two of them. The third pulled out a digivice and sicked a BlackGeoGreymon on us. I realized that I had forgotten to explain how to use the digivice but Jacob seemed to magically pull a card out of nowhere and the next thing I know, I'm clad in chainmail, wielding an arsenal of various blades and daggers. That black monstrosity and me battled and I pierced a blade into the back of his neck and ended the fight. I became Viximon and we left for the restaurant. We made a mistake by leaving immediately after the battle though." she said looking down and beginning to cry. Jacob started stroking her cheek softly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I think that is all we can tell you. I don't want to talk about anything that is going to upset her." he said, continuing to comfort Vivi the best he could.

"No, they need to hear the whole story. They deserve that much for saving the both of us." she said, the tears in her eyes subsiding. "We arrived at the restaurant and shocked the hell out of the owner's wife. It turns out that the owner and his wife are at least over three hundred years old. The reason for this was that his wife was a kitsune and this had some kind of effect on his age. We ate and talked after everyone had left. We left and took the same route that we had on going to the restaurant. Now though I wish we hadn't. We came upon the site where the battle had taken place two find the two that I knocked out had had their throats slit. We looked up and saw a message from the thug whose digimon we deleted, saying that he was going to have his revenge and that there was going to be more blood to come." she said, the horror of those two bodies clearly visible in her eyes.

"I'll take it from here dear. After coming upon the site we immediately ran back here and I called the police. Vivi hid while I answered their questions and after they were done with that they left. I went upstairs to find her on my bed, dried tears in her eyes. She blamed herself for their deaths but I convinced her differently," he said, smiling near the end. He was remembering the first time he pleasured Vivi.

"What do you mean 'convinced'?" Lara asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"That is personal, sorry," he said. "Anyhow, we went to bed and woke up the next morning, hungry like the day before and decided to go and eat at the restaurant. Everything was fine until we heard rustling in the nearby bushes. That is when the thug, the person that had killed those two people, jumped out of the bushes and stuck a knife in her shoulder. She collapsed and that was when I first used Renaxsu's power, though I didn't know it at the time. At that moment, all I knew was that he hurt Vivi and I wanted to hurt him, badly, very badly. And I did, at least according to Vivi. She said that if she hadn't of stopped me when she did, I probably would have killed him. I blacked out and woke up in the restaurant. After I regained consciousness, Vivi and I waited for the restaurant to close and she explain to Mr. Wong, the owner of the place, and his wife what had happened. The four of us ate dinner and then Vivi told us what she thought about what happened, suggesting that I might be part kitsune or have one in me. The rest you know or at least have the gist of." he said, smiling while stroking Vivi's stomach softly. Vivi was purring at his touch and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take-" she began to say. Jacob had rushed off the couch and grasped the girl's throat when he heard the word 'take'.

"**I'll kill you if you try to take Vivi away from me!"** he shouted, his grip on her slender neck tightening. Lara leapt off the couch and lunged herself at Jacob.

"**Lightning Paw!"** she said, attempting to strike Jacob and cause him to release Hannah. Before Lara could land her attack on Jacob, he swiped his forearm at her, sending her flying into the nearest wall. His grip became tighter on Hannah's neck, her face beginning to turn blue. Vivi leapt off the couch and got behind Jacob, putting her arms around his torso.

"Let her go honey. I'm not going anywhere. Just listen to my voice and come back to me," she said, his grip on her becoming weaker. "That's it. Just focus on me and everything will be fine," she said as he let go of Hannah and turned towards Vivi, her arms still wrapped around him. His eyes were still red but were starting to turn back to normal. His legs became wobbly and he was now leaning on Vivi to help keep he standing.

"Oh, my head. Why do I have the feeling that I just did something very bad?" he said before seeing Hannah and Lara on the floor. Vivi nuzzled her face into his chest.

"It's alright. You did what you thought was right. I'll talk to them, just lie down and rest." She helped him over to the couch and laid him down. Jacob did as she said and tried to rest his tired body. Vivi walked over to where Lara was and picked her gently off the floor and brought her over to a still dazed Hannah. "I'm sorry about that. I know that it might sound crazy but he and I have gotten to a point in our relationship that nothing short of death will separate us from each other. That is why he attacked you when you said 'take'". Lara was slowly recovering from hitting her head on the wall.

"And do you really feel the same way? That nothing short of death will separate the two of you?" she asked, the dazed look on her face disappearing.

"Yes, I do. Though he is a little rough around the edges, he is very sweet. When I'm in his arms I feel safe. I feel warm all over and the way it feels when he holds me to him, I can't describe it. I love him and nothing will ever change that," she said, moving Jacob so she could lie down with him. This woke Jacob up. He slowly moved himself and Vivi so that Vivi had her head resting up against his shoulder with her face towards his chest and she was now in his lap.

"I'm sorry for what I did but she is telling the truth. I have gotten to the point where I would do anything to keep her and I do mean anything." he said, having Vivi snuggle into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. "Hey Vivi, could you go up to our room and get a brown box from my closet." he said.

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute." she said, heading upstairs for Jacob's bedroom. _He called it our bedroom._ She opened the closet, grabbed the brown box, and headed back downstairs.

"Just to let you know Jacob, I wasn't trying to say that I was going to take her. I was going to say that I needed to take you to headquarters." she said.

"Headquarters? Who exactly are you two and what do you mean by 'headquarters'?" Jacob said, now curious yet fearful.

"I'm part of a secret government organization that monitors as well as keeps in check the occurrences of digimon. Headquarters detected an anomaly and sent me to investigate. It is a good thing too, or else the two of you would be dead right now." Hannah said.

"You two survived by pure luck." Lara said.

"You are right. I wasn't strong enough." Jacob said, shaking his head with a sad look on his face. Vivi walked back into the living room with the brown box and handed it to Jacob, noticing the sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Jacob looked into her eyes and said "Nothing." I _have to become stronger. I have to protect her._ "Go ahead and open the box Vivi. There is something in there for you." Vivi began to slowly open the cardboard flap of the brown box, revealing two sets of gauntlets. The pair on top was made of rose pink leather, with smooth and polished metal underlining the leather. On the sides of the vibrant colored gloves were the yin yang symbol, with a blooming rose that had no thorns running up through the middle of the yin yang symbol. Below the symbols were inscriptions that appeared to have been painstakingly etched into the leather itself and then highlighted. One of them read, 'My love for you is Eternal' while the other read, 'I will always protect you'. Vivi grabbed both of the pink colored ones out of the box and handed it back to Jacob.

_These are simply beautiful. He made these just for me?_ Jacob quietly snatched the other pair of gauntlets out of the box. They were almost identical to the other set except for the color. The gauntlets that now adorned Jacob's hands were a metallic gold and silver. The finger sleeves were still there and Jacob looked at his paws and saw that the sleeves were going to have to be removed. He tried to pick up the scissors that were lying on the table in front of him but the furry digits he now had made it impossible to use them. He set aside the gloves for now and turned his attention back to his beloved.

"You made these," she said holding the rose pink pair up, "just for me?"

"Sort of, I had some sets of gloves in the garage. I just added dye to change the color and made some adjustments, like the engravements and the finger holes. Do you like them?" Vivi had practically thrown the blue ones that she had on off and slipped the pink ones on. She turned her head towards Jacob, a sheepish grin on her face.

"I love them!" she said, lunging herself at Jacob. She tackled him down to the couch as she started to kiss him over and over, all the while her tail rubbing against his inner thigh.

Jacob kissed her back and whispered, "Maybe we can later." Vivi was confused by his words until she realized where here tail was rubbing. She leaned her face towards his and spoke so softly that not even Lara's big ears could hear her saying,

" I'd like that." She got off of him but not before giving him a small peck on the cheek. Jacob's attention was now solely set on Hannah and Lara because he was still curious about this 'secret organization'.

"Hannah, would you please tell me more about this organization that you work for?" Hannah looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out why he wanted to know but quickly gave up the attempt because the dark grey black fur on his face obscured any facial expression that he made.

She then looked at Vivi for a clue and found it in the all to obvious look of worry on her face that wasn't there before. "Is there a problem that I should be aware of?" she asked.

It was Vivi that responded saying, "Well…"

"Yeah, a big problem. My parents are coming home from vacation tomorrow and I can't exactly hide Vivi now can I? I was going to move out before they came back but I don't have a job or any money. I'm at a loss as what to do." he said, his voice filled with confusion and sadness. Lara turned to Hannah, tugging on the hem of her right sleeve. She motioned for her tamer to lean her head down. Lara whispered something to Hannah that made her eyes widen for a moment.

"You know what Lara that is probably the best idea you have ever had."

"You say that like I never have good ideas." Lara said, as she crossed her arms and put on a fake pouting face. Hannah just gave her a smile before giving her a scratch behind her ears, making Lara purr with content.

"I think that we have solution to your dilemma," she said. Jacob's mind was going a mile a minute screaming at him to say yes to whatever Hannah was going to offer to them but kept himself from shouting.

"So what is your solution?" he said.

"How would you like a job that not only pays well but also a place for the two of you to live?" she said. Vivi turned to Jacob for an answer in his hazel mixed eyes, trying to peer into his mind.

_I will do anything as long as I get to be with Vivi._ Jacob thought.

_We both want to protect her so I think that we should go ahead and do whatever their solution is._ Renaxsu replied.

_Agreed._ Jacob nodded mentally.

_Did I… just hear his thoughts and Renaxsu's too?_ Before she could ask him about it though, Jacob's attention returned to Hannah and Lara. "Whatever it is, sign us up," he said, propping Vivi up against his chest. He then wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his maw into her neck. "I want to be with Vivi more than anything. She means everything to me." Vivi shifted herself in his arms so she could look into his face. Jacob gazed in her bright blue eyes and nodded his head. "My heart belongs to you and it always will." He leaned his maw forward and kissed her deeply, holding her gently in his arms. Vivi pressed her own maw against his, savoring the taste of his lips. Jacob reluctantly broke the kiss and once again made eye contact with her. She matched his gaze and saw the message that lie there.

_Later, my love, I promise._ She nodded her head and hugged herself to his chest again. Hannah stood up and walked over to Jacob and Vivi and reached inside her pant pocket and pulled out a small black booklet and a cell phone. She handed the booklet to Jacob and Vivi and proceeded to dial some number on her phone. Jacob looked at front cover of the booklet and only found three letters embroidered there.

"What does DDA stand for?" Jacob asked.

"Hold on for a minute." Hannah finished dialing the number and was waiting patiently for someone to answer.

"Hey, is Andi there? She is? Good, put her on." Jacob and Vivi looked at each thinking the same thing; who is Andi?

"Hannah, why in hell haven't you reported back yet? You know what; I don't even want to know. Just tell me why you called." Hannah gave an evil glare at her phone, half expecting Andito feel it somehow while the other half just wanted her to lighten up.

"Nice to hear from you too Andi. Do you remember that discussion we had about needing another tamer for special operations?"

"Yeah, I do, but please get to the point."

"Well, I found one, and he has a very 'unique talent' that would be very useful but…"

"But what? Get to the point already!" Hannah was enjoying toying with Andi but figured that she had better get down to business.

"He needs two things. The first is a job, a good paying job."

"That can easily be arranged. What is the other?"

"The other is a place for him and his digimon to live. In other words, he needs a home."

"Tell you what, give me the address of your current location and I'll come pick up the four of you and see him for myself. By the way, what did you mean by 'unique talent'?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. The address is 5519 E Freeman St. It is about five minutes from Wong's Japanese Restaurant. Oh, and whatever you do don't say 't-a-k-e' in front of him. Don't ask."

"Whatever, I'll be there in twenty minutes. I'll even bring Kin. He needs to get out anyhow. This had better be good Hannah. I'll see you soon."

CLICK.

Hannah tucked her phone back into her pocket and turned back to Jacob and Vivi.

"Sorry for ignoring you a minute ago. DDA stands for Digimon Defense Agency. We are a private undercover organization that handles all the situations that deal with both tame and rogue digimon." Jacob and Vivi nodded their heads at her for a second before Jacob spoke.

"Who is Andi?"

"Andi is the team's leader. She was the one who pretty much founded the team in the first place."

"Wait a minute. Team? Just how many of you guys are there?" Jacob asked.

"Well with you, the total is five tamers and five digimon. And yes, you will get to meet them. All that is left is to wait for Andi and Kin to pick us up." Vivi smiled and relaxed a little more, snuggling a bit deeper into Jacob's side. He put his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Comfy are we?"

She smiled at him sweetly saying, "I am now." Jacob leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She leaned herself into him even more now, trying her best to cuddle with him in their current position. Jacob yawned and stretched his arms out.

"Man am I tired. I'm going to go to sleep. Wake me up in a little bit," he said, laying down, pulling Vivi along with him. "Now we can cuddle," he whispered. Jacob buried his face into the tuft of thick fluffy fur of her shoulder and breathed her scent in deeply.

_Finally some peace._ He thought.

_At least we have some time to relax and rest._ Renaxsu agreed.

_Do you regret any of your choices so far?_ Jacob asked.

_No and I don't think I ever will._ The kitsune replied

_And why is that?_ He asked, though he had a feeling he knew the answer already.

_Her._ He answered.

_She makes you feel just like she makes me feel, doesn't she? _Jacob asked.

_Yeah, she does and it feels so- _

_Alive. Wonderful. Loved. _

_Yeah._ Renaxsu said with a grin.

_You should tell her how you feel._ Jacob mused.

_But what about you and her?_ He asked nervously.

_What about us?_ He asked.

_I don't want to come between the two of you._ Renaxsu muttered

_You still don't realize it, do you?_ Jacob said with a mental shake of his head.

_What? _

_I am you and you are I. We are one and therefore share in everything._

_Then that means… _

_That you should tell her how you feel._ Jacob reasoned, knowing he was right.

_Thank you. _

_You better be quick about it though, I'm starting to feel really sleepy._ Jacob muttered jokingly.

Renaxsu inhaled Vivi's scent and buried his face in her shoulder fur. "Vivi, I love you."

"Mmm, I love you t-…" _Wait, that wasn't Jacob's voice!_ "Renaxsu?"

"I love you," he said once more, cuddling into her shoulder even more.

_Renaxsu … loves me?_ Vivi turned to face him and saw for the first time a genuine smile on his face. "Do you really mean that?"

"You be the judge." He leaned into her lips and kissed her deeply. For the first time Renaxsu felt all the anger and rage in him melt away. "Do you believe me now?" he said ending the kiss.

"Yes I do." she said.

*Meanwhile, Andi and Kin, her oddly colored Gabumon, are on their way to pick up Hannah and company*

"Move out of my way you old fart! I've got things to do." Andi screamed. She happened to have the misfortune of being caught in downtown traffic. What made things worse was the fact that one man was the cause of it. "I… hate… traffic!" By now, the noise made by Andi had awoken Kin, her Gabumon, from his sleep in the passenger seat.

"You know, yelling at someone who can't hear you doesn't help." Kin said as he yawned. Andi turned her attention to Kin. She was staring at him and the gears in her head started turning. A mischievous smile appeared on her face and a slightly evil glint appeared in her eye as she looked at Kin. She saw an opening to parking lot, pulled in, and parked her car.

_What is she doing and why is she smiling like that? Unless… oh hell._ "Andi please don't-" but it was too late. Andi had already dragged him out of the car and pulled out her digivice.

"Time to get some exercise Kin." Gabumon Digivolve to Garurumon! "Come on, let's get going before someone sees us," she said, as she climbed onto his back. Kin just sighed and leapt up to the rooftops and from there, proceeded to dash off in the direction of 5519 E Freeman St. _Andi, sometimes you can be such a pain in the ass but you are still my friend._


End file.
